Black Past, Future Light
by Pitaloka
Summary: Alex is Shun and Ikki's childhood and was separated from them. After many years, she became a saint of Okami and now disguises herself as a boy for the fun of it. Mila and Maia end up her to watch over her siblings. CHAPTER 6 and 7 are UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Moving to Sanctuary

**A/N:** **This fanfic is made by me and The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B. I have never made fanfic with another person before but now I am trying to collaborate with her. I hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Saint Seiya anime and its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**Claimers: **I don't own Alexis (Alex), Mika, and Isu because they belong to Sayana but I do own Mila and Maia (my OC _in Meet and Greet with The Saints_ and _Never Ending Dreams_).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alex glanced behind her and found Hyoga and Shun standing there. She turned around to face the blonde and green haired Saints. "Hyoga? Shun? What are you doing here?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Past, Future Light**

**Chapter I: Moving to Sanctuary**

Alexis was in the courtyard of her private school. It was the last day of school and after school hours. She had better go pick up her brother and sister at the elementary or she would be late. Alex sighed and stood up from the steps and began walking out of campus grounds. If she didn't find somebody soon she would have to leave them here with someone unknown, and she couldn't trust just anyone. Alexis had hand under her chin and wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she bumped into someone. "Oh!" She didn't fall back but caused the person she bumped into to fall instead.

"Ahh!"

The girl with black long curly hair was on the floor rubbing her butt. Papers and books were all over the floor. Mila wasn't with her today. Those two always stuck together like gum on a penny.

"Oh Maia!" Alex exclaimed helping her up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." She said helping her pick up the dropped items.

Maia smiled. "It's okay."

She put her things back in her arms that were in a pile; a very large pile for such a petite girl.

"Let me help you with those." Alex offered.

"N-no it's okay I…"

Alex cut her off by taking a few books in her hands, enough so that Maia had a small stack.

"It's alright, I have a few minutes before leaving."

"Oh thank you," said Maia with a sigh. She looked at Alex's troubled gold eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What?" The brunette asked confused.

"You wouldn't have bumped into me if you weren't distracted." They began walking. Maia turned her head scanning the front of the building. She was looking for something, or someone. "You wouldn't seem the kind of person to be distracted so easily." She turned her attention back to Alex who was staring at her with wide eyes. Maia smiled. "A lot of the students admire you for qualities that are unknown even to you."

Alex shook her head. "Thanks for the praise but you sound like one of them." Maia happened to be a friend she hung out at school with. They had a relationship where if one was in need of a favor the other person would help if she could.

"Maybe, but tell me what's wrong." Maia asked again.

The golden-eyed girl stopped and looked at Maia. The sun was in the middle of the sky setting ever so slowly. Should she tell this girl that she only knows from afar what is bothering her? Who knows what Maia would say? Alex would be the first female Saint to be living in Sanctuary without the need of a mask. Saori spoke to Alexis and Stella about this new change that she announced. As a bronze Saint she would be living with the bronze Saints.

"Alex?" Snapped Maia to the girl making her out of her daydream. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Alex told Maia. "What I'm about to tell you, you mustn't say to anyone else."

Maia nodded. Alex looked at her one more time and led her to the water fountain in the middle in the front of the school. They both sat down.

"I'm leaving for Sanctuary in two days." She paused waiting for Maia's expression, which lit up.

"Oh, I've been there, you'll have a great time," Commented Maia but she quickly put a hand to her mouth. "It also depends on what you're doing though."

"Well, that's the thing. The reason why I'm going over there is because _I'mmovingin_." She said quickly looking away.

"What? I didn't understand you."

Alex blushed. "I'm moving in."

"Into Sanctuary?" Maia asked frowning.

Alex couldn't bear to look at the girl. Imagine what would happen if everyone in town found out. In those two days fans would overrun her apartment, trying to get her to do favors, sign autographs and take pictures. Oh the agony of that happening. Even worse is what would happen if anyone found out about Mika and Isu. They would be swarmed.

"Yes, I'm already a Saint and I need to report to Lady Saori now," Said Alex reluctantly as she nodded.

Maia dropped her books and papers again after hearing Alex's sentence. Her mouth opened widely and her eyes widened. Well, she did not believe that one of her close friends standing in front of her now was also a saint of Athena. Maia took her book and papers from the ground and with Alex's help.

"Maia…how many times do you want to drop your books?" said Alex as she shook her head. There was a slight smile on her face. It seemed that she was really amused to have seen her friend's ridiculous reaction.

"I…I am sorry Alex…I…I…I was just surprised to have heard your confession."

"It's alright. Anyone probably would have done the same thing." Alex sighed her shoulders sagged.

"Well, what could be the problem? I mean, I would be happy if I was moving into Sanctuary."

"Well, I can't bring my brother and sister into Sanctuary and I don't have anyone to take care of them. I don't trust anyone with them." Maia nodded and remembered when she saw Alex and her two siblings. At school she was a little distant of people but her. With her family she was happy. She saw a side of her that day at the park that was rare to see. Of course at some points Alex smiled and laughed honestly but those occasions were rare at school.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say."

Alex turned her head and smiled tenderly. "It's alright. I just had to get that off my chest. I can't ask Lady Saori to do everything for me."

"MAIA!"

The two girls glanced to the source of the call. It was Mila an ever-excited girl who was Alex and Maia's friend. She stopped in front of the two with her hands on her hips and a look that would send any Saint of Athena's running for the hills. Her hair was short and black it went past her ears but not her shoulders. Her pale purple eyes were fiery and burning brightly.

"I was wondering where you were and here you are talking to Alex!"

Maia sighed. "I'm sorry but I had dropped these things and Alex helped me."

Mila looked at Alex. "Oh, thanks for helping Maia with these books. We're about to get out of here since school is finally out."

"No problem." Alex smiled.

She looked back at Maia. "But why did you take so long?"

"Well." Maia didn't know to tell her best friend about Alex's problem. She hated to keep secrets from Mila.

"It's okay."

"What?" Maia asked turning to Alex.

"It's okay to tell her. I don't think Mila's the type to spill someone's secret."

Alex smiled, her hands on her lap. Maia stared at her for a few then turned to Mila. Maia told her the whole story and she always pinched Mila's waist whenever she wanted to act hyperactively. Mila's expression changed from time to time and Alex was amused to see the expressions.

"And that's why Alex needs someone to watch over her siblings!"

"Oh I see."

"It's okay," Alex said as she looked at her watch. "I have to go." She stood up and looked at her friends. She ran a hand through her silky long brown hair, pushing a few strands out of her face. "Mila...Maia…Please keep everything I have told you as a secret between you. I don't want fans to swarm me and my family." Alex pleaded.

"Your secret's safe with us!" Mila said with thumbs up.

"Yeah so you don't have to worry about a thing." Maia smiled.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys around." Alex turned and walked away.

Mila looked at Alex's back. "I've got an idea!" She said excitedly looking at Maia. "How ab out we go with her?" Mila put her hands out to her sides.

"What about the kids, she can't take care of them in Sanctuary." Maia said a bit confused.

"We could take care of them for her!"

"That would mean we would have to permanently move to Athens Greece." Maia said.

Mila thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess that would mean for us moving down there, but we could be close to Hyoga and Camus!"

Maia's eyes sparkled for a moment. "We'd have to talk to Alex about this. We really can't make a decision without her permission."

___________________________________________________________________

~*~

"Come on guys we have to get ready!" Alex yel led through out the apartment as she walked to her suitcase and put in a bundle of clothes. The

apartment owner said he would send all her stuff to her through the mail when she was ready to receive them. Today they would all leave for Greece and Alex would have to yet again ask for Saori's help.

"Nii-san, nii-san!" It was Mika who was running with her bear in her arms. Her thick blonde hair bounced around her. Large crystal blue eyes stared up at Alex who was wearing white spandex shorts and a white wife beater. Alex looked down at the little girl who was clinging to her leg. "What is it Mika?" Alex put down the shirt she was folding and went to Mika's eye level.

"Isu opened the door to strangers! They are looking for you."

"What?" Alexis stood up immediately and went to the door to find her brother happily talking.

"Oh wow you met Aquarius Camus! That's so cool!" He said excitedly. "What about Pegasus Seiya?"

"Isu!" Her voice rang through the house making Isu flinch. He could tell that his big sister wasn't happy. He felt heat behind him and immediately

regretted it. He turned around and Alex was standing behind him with a flaming aura.

"What did I tell you about opening the door to strangers?" She yelled as she grabbed his head with her hand and wanted to squeeze it so bad but reframed from doing so.

"Ni-, nii-san!" Isu squirmed trying get loose but years of training had her ready for anything. Even annoying little brothers.

"You little-"

"Alex!" Exclaimed Mila interrupting Alex.

Alex looked up. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked surprised. Mika was behind her legs looking at the scene before her. She had a hand to her mouth and looked a bit scared. Maia smiled nervously.

"Well you see Mila thought it would be a good idea if we looked after Mika and Isu."

"Yeah, we could move to Greece with you and get a place not far from Sanctuary. That way you could visit them on your free time." Mila finished with a big grin. They both had suitcases at their sides.

The brunette stared at them gaping and shaking her head.

"Okaaay, come in." She offered moving Isu out of the way by the back of his gray sweater.

"Yeah, thanks," Said Mila picking up her suitcase with Maia behind her and they entered the apartment. It was pretty big and everything was mess. Boxes everywhere, bags, and newspapers were all over the floor or stacked to human size. The apartment was white and had a second floor with a beautiful staircase.

"Wow." They both said. Isu and Mika went ahead of Alex to the kitchen.

"Sorry for the mess, moving can be a hassle," Alex said moving to the

kitchen jumping over boxes. 'Now…why would Mila and Maia want to help me out?' Then Alex remembered something. Saori had sent her a paper on something about cosmos leaking out of the pillars. A paper making her master, Stella, seem rather uneasy after she read the paper and went to Sanctuary to ensure that her brother's condition was not getting worse, post the leakage happening.

Alex, herself, only assumed that the cosmos leakages issues were only rumors and she even did not believe that there were cosmos leakages in Sanctuary since she and Stella always went there and saw everything was fine. However, she finally believed it after looking at the papers and hearing the evidence of the saints living in Sanctuary, from the Pope, and from Saori Kido.

Now that she remembered it, it was Mila who wrote the report. "Why did you say you want to go to Greece? Taking care of children is a lot of responsibility, or is there another reason why you want to go to Greece?" She asked setting a teapot full of water on the stove.

"Well there are two reasons." Maia stated sheepishly. She didn't want to make it seem like she was taking advantage of this. Maia really wanted to help her and she really wanted to see Camus again. She was sure Mila felt the same way.

"I knew it." Alex said turning around to the girls that were sitting at the table. They looked so casual today. Mila wore white a short-sleeved blouse and a pink mini skirt while Maia wore a T-shirt with stripe prints and jeans. She crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. Mika and Isu went off somewhere after getting two cookies each from Alex. "Is it because you want to see Cygnus Hyoga, and Aquarius Camus, right?"

They both looked startled and their mouths were hanging. "A…Alex? How do you know about that???"

"Well…Lady Saori told me about two students who carrying out research about metaphysics energy in Sanctuary and the students were you two. She also told me about Hyoga's story that one of the students is his hyperactive and talkative fan,"

Mila's face turned red after hearing what Alex said while Maia chuckled.

"And…Oh! I forgot! He also said that his fan's friend is a timid and weird girl. She was a fan of Aquarius Camus. The girl was you, Maia."

Maia's face blushed and their che eks became redder and redder after hearing Alex's story Alex laughed to have seen their scarlet faces.

"Alex, we can all be happy this way," said Mila confidently.

"A mutual relationship on both sides," said Maia trying to help.

Alexis never met people like these two girls. They were funny and they were

harmless fan girls. She cocked her head to the side. 'Time to test them.' She thought to herself. "What about school?" she asked.

"We can both go to school in Greece. We took language classes and we speak

Greek pretty well," Mila said.

Alex shut one eye and looked at the girls again. "What about Mika and Isu's education?

Both of the girls were stunned their eyes stopped sparkling. "Well, er…we can figure it out when we get there!" Mila said rationally.

"We can always get them to be home schooled," offered Maia.

"Where would you get the money?"

Alex wasn't going to stop until she was sure she could trust them.

"Um…" Maia was standing up. "Alex I'm sorry if we're bothering you. If you don't…"

"I never asked that.8 0 Alex said going to the other side of the counter to her cell phone.

"You could sit down." She dialed a number. The girls were both quiet and very nervous. "Hello, yes hi I would like to speak with Lady Saori Kido."

The other end of the phone was loud. The person was loud and very rude.

"Tatsumi, I am the new expected bronze Saint, coming tomorrow to Sanctuary. My name is Alexis Oro." She said Impatiently.

The other end of the phone quieted.

"This is Saori Kiddo." A calm voice said.

"Saori-San, it's me Alexis."

"Oh Alexis, are you still coming tomorrow as expected?"

"Yes, I'll be there but it seems something's come up. You know that my sister and brother are coming with me along with grandpa, right?"

"Oh, yes I can't wait to see those two again. I hope Lobo is doing fine."

"Oh he's doing fine but my family doesn't have anyone to watch over them while I'm at Sanctuary. I have two volunteers here, that you might recognize." Alexis turned her gaze to the girls. They had wide eyes and excited expressions. The teapot began to whistle. She went to it and took it off the stove pouring the water into three cups.

"Oh, who are they?"

"Mila and Maia. They attended the same private school as me."

"The same Mila and Maia who helped us with the metaphysics leakage here?"

"I believe they are the same ones."

"If you wish to bring them then that is not a problem here. You are a very close friend and you can do whatever you want here." Alexis heard Tatsumi complain in the background. Saori shushed him. Alexis chuckled.

"Of course, in fact there is a summer house not being used at the moment. It's located here in Sanctuary"

"Wait, in Sanctuary?"

"Yes, it's empty but I'll have Saga put a sign up."

Alexis sighed with relief. "Saori you know how much you've done for me? I owe you big time."

Saori laughed. "By you being my Saint that is repayment enough."

Smiling to herself Alexis turned from the girls and looked at the ceiling praying to God. "Thank you."

"I will see you and your friends tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Alexis hung up the phone and turned to the girls who haven't even touched their cups. "Well, you are officially my sibling's guardians." She put her hands out to the side and grinned at them.

"I can't believe you asked us those questions!" Mila said jumping out of the chair.

"I'm sorry, I at least had to find out how honest you guys were." The

brunette apologized. "Well I'm positive since you both have suite cases

that you're coming along right?" Lobo entered the kitchen and sashayed his way to Alex. She sat at the table with Mila and Maia. Lobo lad his he ad on her lap. He was a very big white wolf with blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence. It seemed at the moment he was congratulating Alex in his own away. She grinned and rubbed the back of his ears.

"Yea, we might have a different flight though." Maia said finally drinking her tea. She leaned over and patted Lobo on the bum. He shook his tail in appreciation.

"That's all right. As long as we get there nothing else matters!" Alexis said with a smile.

Maia and Mila looked at her astonished. "Is this the way you act at home?" Mila asked.

"I'm only like this with Mika and Maia." She said honestly.

"Well I hope you end up like that with the both of us." Mila grinned. Lobo left Alex and went to Mila for a rub on the head. She smiled at him and began rubbing him behind the ears.

"We'll then okay. I promise to act like this with you two as long as I get to tell Hyoga that you literally jumped at the opportunity to see him again. You were so desperate." Alex teased.

Mila blushed. "N-no don't tell him that!" She said blushing and shaking her head.

Maia chuckled. "Don't worry I have you too Maia."

___________________________________________________________________

~*~

Alex, Isu, Mika, Mila and Maia arrived at Sanctuary in the midday. The sun shone brightly making Alex's choice in garments stupid. She wore a black short-cropped Jacket and a white shirt underneath. Her jeans were fashionably baggy and her sneakers were completely black. Her hair was in a bun under a black hat. She was a walking stove. Isu was wearing a white shirt that had Pegasus Seiya posing with a fist. His shorts were jeans. Mika wore a baby blue dress. Her hair was done up in pigtails by Maia. She wore dark blue ribbons on each side. Maia wore a long bright blue skirt that had black beaded flowers on it and a white short-sleeved blouse with black flowers.

Mila was wearing red and black shirt that stuck tight to her body and a pair of long skinny faded jeans. Her white sneakers were actually white; she knew how to clean up nicely.

"Okay everybody knows the drill?" Alex asked with her suitcase at her side. They were standing in Sanctuary where everything was bare but a few shrubs and trees.

"Yeah!" Everybody delightedly screamed. Everyone was excited including Alex who was a bit nervous to see all of her childhood friends you could say. The fact that she'll be meeting the Gold Saint besides Pope Shion made her a little nervous. She's heard stories about Camus and a few other Saints. What would their reaction be to a new comer? Who knew? All she 'knew' was that she had to hold her head high and ignore20the criticism that came her way.

Mila had butterflies in her stomach; she couldn't wait to see Hyoga. She had her hands behind her and her head up looking at the clouds in the sky. The wind blew her hair back. Alex caught the sent of cherry blossom perfume. It smelled pretty good. She turned to observe Maia who was talking to the younger children. Mika had nervously taken Maia's hand when they arrived there. Isu prattled on and on about Seiya and how he would be like the Pegasus Saint someday.

Maia smiled sweetly at Isu. He sure loved to talk about Seiya. "I know, maybe he'll show you an attack?" She said with a finger up.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Maia nodded and laughed as he ran off to talk to Mila and Alex. They were under the shade by the tree talking to each other. Isu went up to the two girls and began jumping up and down excitedly. Alex took her foot and kicked him in the butt. They began to fight and argue like normal brothers and sister do.

Maia walked to the group and their suitcases, with Mika in tow. She began to wonder what would happen if Camus were to see her. Would he be mad that she gave him a kiss and spoke to him in French? She really didn't know, and that worried her a little.

"Okay, Alex…. We have arrived in Sanctuary now. What is your plan now?"

"Let's find the summerhouse that Lady Saori told me about. She said that she will be waiting for us there."

"Oh…really?' beamed Mila.

"Yeah! That's what she told me but… I don't know where the summerhouse is," Alex said as she scanned the environment around. She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. There was a very long silence. Nobody spoke and the kids sat there worried. Alex closed her eyes and her right foot tapped the ground repeatedly. It seemed that she was really upset. She took a breath deeply and released it briskly.

"Ok ay guys…I think…"

"Excuse me…Are you Alex, Miss. Stella's disciple?'"

Alex glanced behind her and found Hyoga and Shun standing there. She turned around to face the blonde and green haired Saints. "Hyoga? Shun? What are you doing here?"

Hearing Hyoga's name mentioned, Mila glanced back and shouted happily.

"HYOGA!"

"Huh? Mila? What're you doing here?"

"Ah…Well…Hyoga…I…"

"She came here to help me to take care of my siblings," said Alex interrupting Mila's sentence while Maia chuckled.

"Taking care of your siblings?'

Alex nodded as she stroke Mika's silky blonde hair who was hiding behind her. She looked a lot like Hyoga Alex mused to her self. Mika was gripping the back of Alex's shirt tightly.

"Are you the REAL Hyoga and Shun?" Isu jumped in front of them20and was a hyperactive time bomb.

"Isu, Behave!"

"It's okay Alex…Of course we are and …who are you?" asked Hyoga to the brown messy haired boy.

"My name is Isu! If you are the **_REAL_** Hyoga and Shun, then where is Seiya?" Isu wanted to hug his sister but didn't dare turn back. He was embarrassing her and he knew it. She'll get him later.

"Isu? That means ice in Japanese. That's a very good name." He said as he patted Isu's head. He went to Isu's eye level. "Seiya and Shiryu are now with Miss. Saori in the summer house near where we are standing now."

"May I come with you?" asked Isu enthusiastically as he jumped up and down. "Nii-san got lost and doesn't know from he-..."

"Isu! Behave!" She yanked him back by the color before he could say 'her' and blow her cover. She looked back at them and blushed. "Ah…I'm sorry I did get lost, this is the first time I traveled around Sanctuary without a guide…Hyoga…Shun…Are you two…." She couldn't believe it. Her hat was on backwards and they still didn't recognize her as the little tomboy she was when they knew her; and Shun was standing right there. He was much older and a lot cuter. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him and then remembered that staring would give her away. It was okay that they knew that she was a girl, but she wanted to keep that a secret.

"Yes…Miss. Saori ordered us to pick you and your companions up," Shun said smiling.

"Oh? Well then thanks!" She picked up her bag that she slung over her shoulder and then put Mika on her back. "Shall we go now?'

"Yes, of course! Follow us please…" Shun lead the way. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Alex was staring at his butt. It was hard not to, it was right there sashaying the way to the summerhouse up the steps. Mila noticed and teased Alex almost giving her a heart attack, almost falling off the stairs. Maia chuckled. Hyoga had put Isu on his head and was up there leading the way.

___________________________________________________________________

~*~

Hyoga, Shun, Alex, Isu, Mika, Mila and Maia walked along the hills and mountains to reach the summerhouse. They needed an hour to reach it. When they arrived there Isu held onto Hyoga's back while Mika was on Alex's.

"Wake up buddy. We've already arrived and you can meet your idol over there." Said Hyoga as he woke Isu up.

When the messy haired boy woke up and saw Seiya, his eyes widened and he cried. "SEIYA!" Everyone that was there looked startled besides the people who had just arrived.

"OUCH! You're hurting my ears, kid!" Hyoga said wincing as Isu screamed.

"I...I'm sorry…Can you let me go?" Isu asked politely.

"Of course, you brat!" Hyoga released Isu.

Alex chuckled as she grabbed the back of Isu's collar holding him still. She glared at Isu then turned her attention to Hyoga who was rubbing his ears. "I did warn you but nooo you said it was ok." She cocked her head to the side. "No one ever listened to me then."

"What'd you say?" Hyoga asked confused. He was still a little deaf.

"Nothing." She grinned and turned to look at the house; it was very beautiful. It was a pretty big brick house with a nice porch that stood out enough that when it rained no one would get wet if they were on the porch. The rocky terrain was beautiful and it even had a lake there. Grass patches littered the grown with small rose s. It seemed it was like the only place in Sanctuary that had grass. Alex thought.

Saori smiled at Alex and walked over to her. Alex put Mika in Mila's arm and embraced Saori with one arm. "You sure know how to pick the house." She said still holding onto Isu.

"Of course, it's also closer to you just in case anything happens you can rush over." Saori added turning to Mila and Maia.

Mila and Maia both greeted Saori and went inside with Mika in arms who became very timid. Ikki was on the porch with arms folded across his chest watching the scene. Shun was with him probably talking about the way up. Ikki glanced at Alex and did a double take. He cocked an eyebrow .

She smirked at him. Knowing that he wouldn't remember her even if her tried. He rolled his eyes and returned to his conversation with Shun, who was looking back at Alex. Something crossed his eyes but was quickly gone. She waved to him innocently and he turned back to Ikki after a small wave back to Alex

"So what do you think?" Saori asked.

Alex smiled. "It's perfect." She nodded to the house as everyone entered. She dragged Isu by the collar while he tried to get to get to Seiya.

Seiya noticed and laughed walking behind him. Everyone entered the living room. There were leather couches everywhere. A small coffee table was in the middle of the couches that surrounded it. Portraits and paintings littered the walls. Everything was clean and organized. There was a staircase that led to upstairs.

"Wow, this house is beautiful." Maia exclaimed.

"It's yours to live in for as long as you like." Saori commented while sitting down next to Seiya. Ikki stood by the wall next to a couch Shun was in; Shiryu was sitting in his own chair wearing his usual Chinese attire. Mila was sitting with Hyoga talking to him about her school year and how she Maia ended up following Alex. Mika was sitting on Maia's lap with her bear in her arms watching everyone with sleepy eyes. Alex sat on a stool next Ikki, she grinned to herself. Isu tried to get out of his trap.

"Nii-san! Come on let me go!" He wrenched himself out of his sister's grip and popped in front of Seiya.

"And the fun begins." Alex chuckled. Her hands were between her legs on the stool as she watched her brother. She knew Isu was going to go a little fan crazy but hey he's never really met any of the Saints. Whenever she went to Sanctuary it was only to meet Saori and she left the kids in a hotel with Lobo. Soari would see the two children whenever she visited Alex at the hotel.

"What are you hiding?" Ikki leaned over and whispered. He didn't seem to like the vibe he was getting from her, she was hiding something but he couldn't put his infer on it.

"Nothing."

Shun looked at his brother and at Alex. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Shun sighed and watched the little boy prattle. He seemed familiar as well, but the little blonde girl didn't click at all. Alex reminded him of a girl he used to know when everyone here was at the orphanage.

"Hi there! What's your name?" Seiya asked the little boy. He patted the brunettes head and turned his gaze to Hyoga. "Why did it take so long?"

"What are you talking about? We've just picked them up." Hyoga said glaring at Seiya with his blue eyes.

"I'm kidding." He put a hand up as if to ward off Hyoga.

"Hey, Are you the REAL Seiya?" Isu jumped into Seiya's face. Maia and Mila glanced at Alex to see if she objected. Alex just shook her head and grinned her gold eyes watching her brother.

"Of course I am, and who are you?" Seiya asked laughing at the overexcited boy.

"He's your fan Seiya! He asked me about you when he met me the first time."

"OH? REALLY?"

"Yea and I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN! My name is Isu, that little girl over there is my little sister Mika." He pointed to the blonde little girl who had climbed out of Maia's lap and was headed over to Alex.

When she heard Isu call out her name and looked to see everyone staring she ran for Alex, who had picked her up and sat Mika on her lap. Mika buried her face in Alex's neck embarrassed. "Aw, Mika don't be shy! Seiya's really cool and strong." He said flailing his arms around. He had a toy soldier in his hand and stuck it in his pocket. He turned away from Mika. "That's Mila, Hyoga's girlfriend!" He said with a grin.

Mila's pale purple eyes grew wide. "I-I am not!" She said blushing a deep red.

"That's r-right, we aren't going out!" Hyoga said turning the same shade of color as Mila.

Isu laughed and turned to Maia. "This is Maia she's Camus-"

"Isu, if you don't want Camus to turn you into a Popsicle then I suggest you shush it." Alex warned her brother. She had her parental face on.

"O-ok." He said turning pale from the thought of being turned into a Popsicle. He turned to Seiya and pleaded with his wide golden baby eyes. " Would you show me your Pegasus Cloth?"

"ISU!"

Isu's face turned even paler when he saw his sister's face. "N…nii-san…I-I'm sorry…" He backed away from Seiya and sat on the floor by his sister's feet.

Alex shook her head and sighed. "Please forgive my brother Seiya, he tends to get overexcited."

Seiya laughed. "It's alright."

****

**A/N: ****Hello! This is The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B! I'm here working for the very first time with PITALOKA! I loved her writing so much that I asked to do collaboration. I will warn you though I've only watched a few episodes of Saint Seiya so I'm an amateur…BUT! I happen to be a smart amateur. See I actually went and did research on Saint Seiya I've also rewatched the first seven episodes and read about some Greek stuff too. It was pretty interesting XD so it felt like I've watched the episodes already. The Gold Saints I'm getting to know little by little so bare with me on this? But thanks to Pitaloka she's helping me with their personalities and the story! I heart MILA AND MAIA! X3 Their just soo cute….anyway I hope you enjoyed this! Please review and tell us what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: A Harsh Reunion

**A/N: Okay everyone! The White Tragic wolf Sayana B reporting for duty! So I hope everyone's doing fine and enjoying this story that Pitaloka have come up with. I don't think anyone has done this kind of crossover before. I hope! I want us to be the first! But if not and you guys happen top know someone who has done this kind of crossover then please share? I want to read it and I'm sure Pitaloka would too! ^-^  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Saint Seiya characters. I do own Mika, Isu, Alex, the plot, and a few characters that will appear in this story later on!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

_"You just glared at me and I dislike that very much." He pointed a finger at Alex, who sighed with the fork in her mouth. She was tired and in no mood to deal with the annoying Hydra. Seiya looked at her and Ichi._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter II: A Harsh Reunion**

After a while everyone left except for Alex and her friends and family. Mila and Maia took two rooms where Mika and Isu were between the two teens. Alex said it would be better that way just in case something happens to either of them Mila or Maia can get to them just on time. Alex took the bedroom downstairs, which surprised her considering that she didn't plan on living there. She decided that she would use it whenever she had the days off and spend time with Mika, Isu, and the two new added family members.

"I finished!" Isu said after putting up his last Seiya action figure on a high shelf above the rest of the eighty-seven Saints action figures Alex bought him. "My collection is nearly complete!" He shifted his gold eyes to the female Saints of Athena, all of which were masked. "I wonder what Alex's cloth looks like." He smiled to him self as he left his room. It was organized for once, since they moved Alex asked him to keep it clean this time. The room was painted blue with white built in drawers and shelves on the wall. Isu entered Mika's room where Alex was helping Mika hang up pictures of them and other things.

Mika was sitting on top of her bed with her teddy bear. "Isu you're finished with your room?" She asked quietly.

Isu grinned and walked over to the bed. "Yeah, I just put my action figure Seiya up!" He put his hands on the bed and looked at Mika who smiled back sadly. She was a lot more quiet then usual. "Mika what's wrong?"

"…." The blonde little girl looked away and stared at her bear.

"You know you can tell." He urged her on. Isu leaned on the bed. Alex was watching quietly while folding and putting away clothes.

"……" Still she wouldn't look up.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, even Seiya." Isu coaxed her with his words, his golden eyes concerned.

"I-I'm worried about Lobo." She finally said looking up. "He hasn't come back from the airplane, and we couldn't find him."

"Lo-Lobo?"

"I'm a bit worried too." Alex put her hand under her chin to think and cocked her head to the side. "I'll be back, I'm going to make a phone call." With that she left the two alone.

"Is it just that Mika?" Isu asked knowing that something like this wouldn't bother her too much.

It was something else.

She nodded her head and looked at him. "Something bad is going to happen." Mika said her blue eyes unmoving.

"Something bad?" He stood straight up watching her eyes turn darker blue. "Do you know what it is?" Mika shook her head. "Is Nii-san going to get hurt?"

Mika looked away and pulled up her knees, she was still wearing the blue dress from earlier. "Something bad is going to happen to Maia-sama." She said through gritted teeth.

"Mika, what's wrong? Why are you…"

"Maia-sama is going to get hurt, really bad." She sniffled.

"We have to tell Nii-san!" Isu turned to walk away but was stopped by Mika. She had grabbed the back of his Saint Seiya shirt. "Mi-…"

She shook her head, blonde hair going wild. "No, if you tell Nii-san she'll worry and then she won't be able to concentrate here!" She cried.

"But she'll be even more mad at us for not telling her." He said grabbing her hand in his.

"This bad thing that's going to happen, I don't want to lose Nii-san for it!" She cried tears pouring down her face. "It's better it happens to one person than two people. I can't lose her too!" She dropped her head and sobbed quietly.

"You said something bad…you mean Maia is going to die?"

"Sh-she might, but I know if Nii-san gets involved she'll die. If Maia-sama does die then-…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maia lifted the box that was on her bed and set it on a table that was in the corner of her room. She heard something rip, she scanned her room to find where the sound came from but didn't find it. Shrugging her shoulders Maia took a step. "Ah!" She tripped and fell to the hard wood floor.

"Maia, are you alright?" Mila was at the door holding a few of her things in her hands. She seemed to be going to the direction of her room.

Mila laughed. "Yes, I'm fine." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay, if you need help tell me." Mila walked off hesitantly.

"I will, thanks!" Maia looked at her foot to see what she tripped on and it was her shoelace. It tore on her shoe causing her to trip. "That's never happened before." She stated taking it off for a closer look. It was bad luck for shoelaces to rip. It usually meant that something bad was going to happen. Maia sighed discarding that thought and took off her shoe throwing it in a trash bag that was by her bed. She had a feeling something was wrong but it was a feeling that made something inside of her shake and shiver. Something cold and dark. Shaking her head Maia stood up and went to her suitcase. "That was my last good pair." Her hands rummaged through her shoes and clothes.

"I really need to go shopping and buy some shoes and clothes." Maia pulled out a bra and put it over her chest. "And definitely a few bras."

"Hey, Maia." Alex entered the room her movements were very animalistic but not threatening. It reminded Maia of a wolf and Alex's piercing gold eyes made it even more realistic. "Maia?" The brunette stopped in front of Maia.

"Sorry, what?"

"Grandpa should be coming home soon so you guys should expect someone coming over to deliver him." Alex said.

"Okay." Maia smiled. Her hat was off and in her pocket. She pulled it out and put it over her hair that was no longer in a bun. "Wow your hair has gotten long." Alex looked surprised. "It's so shiny and thin. Not at all like all those other girls.  
Alex grinned. "I'll tell you my secret later." She turned to leave. "For now I have to go to the Papacy in the morning and need to go to the Bronze Saints House."

"Oh alright." Alex turned to walk away then abruptly stopped. "Um…if you need me just call my number. Isu should have it." She turned her head to stare at Maia. "And if anything happens immediately call for help. They put you along the way to the house of Aquarius if anything happens I'm sure-…"

"Alex, stop worrying and say goodbye to Isu and Mika. Mila and I can take care of them. I promise!" Maia walked towards Alex and began shoving her out of her room and into Mika's room. Besides, you can trust me." Maia winked.

Alexis sighed and turned to look at Mika and Isu who were both talking quietly. "Hey," She said walking over to them.

"Nii-san." Mika smiled sweetly. She stood up and hugged Alex. "I love you." Mika buried her head in Alex's chest.

"I love you too." Alex smoothed Mika's hair back. "Don't worry, Lobo will be with us in a day or so." She said pulling back from the hug. Mika looked surprised. "What you think that I didn't hear you crying. He's alright, I know you like the back of my hand." Alex smiled tenderly staring into the puffy eyes of her sister. Maia left them quietly without being noticed.

"Y-yes." Mika sat back down hugging her teddy bear.

Isu stood up and jumped off the bed grining. "Pegasus Meteor Fist!" He threw a punch at Alex imitating Seiya.

Alex grabbed his fist in her hand and pulled him into a hug. "Hm, that was a good punch." She said giving him a noogy.

"Ah, stop that, it hurts!" He struggled in his sister's arms. "Come on Nii-san!"

"Alright, alright." She released him to rub his head and went to her knees to be at his height. "I'm leaving, I've got something to do tomorrow so you watch over Mika since I'm not around." Isu nodded his head. "Make sure to help Mila and Maia around the house and do what they tell you." She put her hands on either side of Isu's arms. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Gees, Nii-san." Isu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just don't tear the house down." She said rubbing his head and walking out the door. Mika and Isu followed her downstairs to the entrance. Mila and Maia were there, waiting for her. Alex picked up her duffle bag and went to the door. "Tomorrow I'll be at the Papacy, no one is allowed in." She turned to face them her arms crossed. "For the banquet either me or one of the Saints will come and pick you up, if you guys do decide to go over my head. Then I'll be the one to get into trouble, so please don't try it." She turned her golden gaze to Isu. "Especially you mongrel, you know what I'll do to you if I you decide to jump bridge." She said.

"Don't worry Mika and I will keep Mila and Isu in check. Right Mika?" Maia smiled down at Mika.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mika in response. Her ocean blue eyes looked at Maia with happiness. Her shyness towards Maia was slowly disappearing. She turned to Alex and gave her a very sweet smile.

Isu and Mila pouted having heard Maia's statement and Mika's response. Alex bellowed in laughter.

"Well I'm off!" Alex walked out the door and sprinted down the porch in inhuman speed and went towards the edge of the step, then turned around and waved. Everyone shouted and waved excitedly as Alex leaped off of the steps running down them, passing a few giant and pillars. The sun was setting and she had to get to her other home soon so she could rest up for tomorrow. Her eyes shifted quickly into a neon blue. They always did that when it was dark around her; since she learned to control her cosmos, it helped her see objects and movement better at night. Many things have happened since she's traveled with her master, Stella. Changing location year after year only gave her a year so that her body adjusted to the terrain.

Alex shifted her speed as the sun dipped down. She was going faster making a whistling sound as she whisked past the House of Gemini. Both Kannon and Saga were sitting on their front steps when they heard Alex pass by. She paid no attention to them. Saga looked at his brother and shook his head. "That must be Alex of Okami."

"Yes, he seems to be an interesting person." Saga responded.

"To think that there was one more cloth out there for Athena." Kannon said looking at the direction where Alex headed.

The Okami Saint had a brief moment to make eye contact with the twins but as usual she sped off without conversing. Now she was headed in the direction of the House of Aries. "This is going to take too long." Because of her lack of knowledge of Sanctuary she could easily get lost. Alex has been following the pillars that were like a path; her master advised her to. Eventually they led to the Houses of the Saints. She cursed under her breath and decided to cut through the house of Aries bumping into Mu who was just walking out. "Mu…" Alex said stopping. She bowed her head in respect. "Can I cut through?"

Mu stared at her and smiled. "Of course you can." He said with a book in his hand. "Impatient like your master I see." He said opening a page in his book. He was dressed casually in a buttoned down shirt and faded jeans. "Make sure to say hello to everyone for me." Mu walked off and waved.

"Sure thing!" Alex yelled back. Taking the same route as her master she was able to get to the house of the Bronze Saints, which was one because they were of a lower status as Saints and recently built. Finally she landed at the front steps that weren't cheap looking. The whole house had pillars the same like the other houses of the Gold Saints; at the top of the door were the symbols of the Zodiacs that belonged to the Saints who lived in the house. The Okami symbol was added last since she was the new comer. It was a wolf with a flaming disc on its back. Supposedly Okami was the goddess of the sun, her actual name was Ameterasu. Okami only meant wolf god. She reincarnated a few years before being named differently the times she was reborn. Ameterasu saved Nippon from utter destruction from the disgusting Orochi and others that were stronger than him. Alex shook her head at the memory of the story and walked up the steps.

Alexis sighed, took a deep breath and used the key that Saori had given her to open the door. She pushed open the door and entered the house. There was a welcome mat on the floor with a snowman. "Out of season are we?" Alex chuckled. The light in the house changed her eye color back to normal.

"Hey, you're just in time!" It was Seiya sitting at a long table with all ten of the Bronze Saints. He jumped out of his chair and crossed over to her. "Did you eat?" He asked pulling her bag off of her.  
She was dumbstruck until he mentioned food. "Uh-…" Her stomach roared to life. She had forgotten to eat as usual being preoccupied with other things besides her health.

"I think that's a no." Shun said from the table. Alex blushed as everyone laughed.

"I guess I forgot to eat." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. Seiya put her bag on the long couch that was not far from the table. Alex followed Seiya and he pulled out an extra chair. He set it next his where Shiryu moved over to allow for space.

"You get to sit with me!" He said sitting down in his chair and piling his plate full of food. Alex sat down grateful that she could eat. She looked at the food in front of her. There was chicken, suckling pig, mash potato, rice and other things she couldn't name. She looked along the table recognizing a few faces from the orphanage. Her gaze landed on Nachi the Wolf Saint. She wondered what he thought about another wolf in his territory. She didn't know and wasn't about to start crap just to find out. After stuffing his plate Seiya began to pile food on her plate.

"Ah, what are you doing?" She said almost jumping out of her chair. Everyone was watching with wide eyes. Seiya seemed to have gone overboard.

"You're a Saint and you need some meat on those bones." He said cheerfully.  
"W-wait I can't eat all of that!" She said waving her hands in front of her frantically. "My cloth requires me to be light!"

"Hm, I guess you're right, come to think of it you're kind of petite for a Saint." He stopped to stare at her. He leaned into her face. "Yeah you have long almost like Shiryu but you're much tinier than him and just about the same size of Shun maybe shorter."

'Ah! Invading my space!' Alex screamed in her head. She leaned away from Seiya. "Er…"

"Take off the hat." Everyone seemed to be snickering. "I mean you've had the darn thing on all day." Seiya said looking at her yellow eyes.

She sweat dropped and took of the hat. There was no harm in taking it off, well minus the fact that she needed a shower bad. Even though she was acting like a boy it didn't mean she had to smell like one. Someone whistled. "Wow, it's another Shun." Alex blushed and almost stood out of her chair to find who said that but she kept still staring at Seiya's brown eyes.

"What is it?" She asked uncomfortably.

"Hm, you still look the same to me, but I'll admit that I thought you were a girl when I first saw you today." Seiya said turning to his food.

Alex sighed with relief. "That's only your thought, Seiya. My appearance may be like a girl but I am no girl." Alex said flatly trying to make impression as if she were a boy.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Seiya said as he grinned naughtily.

"So where exactly did you get the Okami cloth?" Unicorn Jabu asked. He drank from his cup and took a bite from his food. Ikki was paying no mind to her instead he was eating his food quietly.

Alex pondered for a moment. "Hm, Master didn't specifically say anything about it besides that it was forged from the goddess Ameterasu's blood. All I remember was that old man Kiddo had me escorted to Stella and I trained with her for almost six years." She said deciding to eat some of the monster food that Seiya piled up for her.

"Stella? I've never heard of her." It was Hydra Ichi, an annoying person Alex thought. Ichi was a rather sneaky and slimy person. She remembered the fight he had with Hyoga. A total dip wad. He didn't seem to have changed during those six years. "You got a problem?" He said his fork in mid motion in his mouth.

"What?" Alex asked returning from her thoughts. Her fork was in her mouth.

"You were glaring at me just now." He said putting down his fork and knife.

"Sorry, I was in deep thought." She smiled crookedly; Alex took a sip of her soda and put it down.

"Don't mind him, he has a tendency of being a little mean." Shun spoke looking over the top of the mountain of food Seiya created. He smiled kindly to her.

"Shut up girly boy!" Ichi stood up from the table knocking down his chair.

Ikki stood up. Shun grabbed his arm and shook his head. He didn't mind at all. Ikki hesitated and sat back down. Ichi had ignored him, Ikki would eventually get him at training.

"You just glared at me and I dislike that very much." He pointed a finger at Alex, who sighed with the fork in her mouth. She was tired and in no mood to deal with the annoying Hydra. Seiya looked at her and Ichi.

"Come one give me a break." She said under her breath.

"I can take this pretty boy and have him face down in the dirt." Ichi crossed his arms bug eyes grinning sinfully.

"Ah put a cork in it Ichi." Lionet Ban said with his mouth full. He was a big guy, and like a lion he chewed his food animalistic like.

"Ban do not defend the pretty boy." Ichi said going around the table near Alex.

'Nooo, don't come here! I'm to freaking tired to deal with crap right this second.' She put her fork down and leaned her head on her hand.

Shiryu stood up. "You know Athena does not allow us to fight."

"It's okay I just want to test his ability, I won't kill him." Ichi said sidestepping Shiryu making a grab for Alex.

Alex spun away from her seat grabbing Ichi's arm and ringing it back. He grunted. Seiya had stood up with Shun and Hyoga to avoid a fight. Alex slammed Ichi's head into the table knocking down some stuff and spilling drinks. In one swift motion she took the knife she was using and had it in a stabbing position inches away from Ichi's eye.

His surprised look was priceless and Alex smirked coldly. Everything was done in less than four seconds. Everyone was quiet; a few Saints stopped eating to stare except for Ban who continued to eat.

Alex leaned into Ichi. "Watch it Hydra you don't want to mess with me. I'm the new wolf in town and if you're not careful I might do more than bite your head off." Alex said in a cold steely voice so that everyone could hear.

Ichi almost let out a yell of rage. "How is it you're cosmos is skyrocketing?"

Alex released him dropping her knife next to her plate making a clattering noise. "I happen to be a special case." She turned to look at Seiya who was shocked. "I lost my appetite." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah s-sure." He turned around to lead Alex to her room.

Alex followed. "Goodnight everyone." She said turning her head slightly. Her eyes flashed to their neon blue for a second and then returned to yellow.

********


	3. Chapter 3: The Banquet Part 1

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Saint Seiya anime and its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**Claimers: **I don't own Alexis (Alex), Mika, and Isu because they belong to Sayana but I do own Mila and Maia (my OC _in Meet and Greet with The Saints_ and _Never Ending Dreams_).

**A/N: **This is third chapter. We hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews or comments if you have spare times ^.^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Camus left Alex and her friends to rejoin Milo who had a big grin on his face. Isu was the one who seemed so enthusiastic with the banquet. Actually Alex had prevented him to bombard Seiya and the other Saints. She tried her best to control Isu. However, she let him go startled when Shun approached her. He asked her to take a drink with him an Ikki. Isu took opportunity to escape from his sister and began to ask questions to the Gold Saints._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter III: The Banquet (Part I) **

In the morning Alex was in the Papacy wearing clothes that Saori had picked out for her since she would be acting like a guy for the time being. It was a long light peach- yellow collared uniform; much like a trench coat. It had gold tassels and the edges of her cuffs and were the color of gold. Light red tribal markings littered the coat. She left it open because she thought she looked a little uptight and that wasn't really her style. Under it she wore a white button up dress shirt. Her pants were the same color making the shoes she wore white as well. She really looked like a Saint from heaven. Alex thought about leaving her hair loose since there was no point in hiding it. Besides a few other Saints had long hair.

Pope Shion signaled her to come over him. He raised his hands to get the saints' attention. When all saints stopped their conversation, Pope Shion began to hold his speech. "Good morning…Ladies and Gentlemen…I summon you today to gather in this Great Hall for Lady Athena will receive the oath of Alex of Okami, as her new Saint." He turned his head to look down on each side where the Saints stood, watching the ceremony. He turned his purple eyes to the young girl that stood below the steps. "Alex…please step forward and kneel before Lady Athena." He ordered. Alexis nodded. She stepped forward and knelt after the Pope and Athena, her head bowed. "Do you hereby declare your oath to Athena?" All the eighty-eight Saints were there watching this event as it was required all Saints to be witnesses.

Athena was in front of her, staff in hand. Alex's expression turned to determination. She lifted her head and stared at Athena. This was finally the moment she had been training for. All her life all she ever wanted was to become a Saint, to prove that woman could be just as strong as men. "I Alex of Okami hereby declare my oath to Athena, to be a protector of her the innocent and to fight when I am needed too." Her voice rang out through the Great Hall in Papacy. Saori put the point of the staff on Alex's shoulder donning her the title the Okami Saint.

"Today is the day we celebrate the welcoming of a new Saint!" Shion spoke loudly enough that everyone heard. Everyone clapped loudly.

Those who wanted too when up to congratulate her. She accepted each congrats warmly. Alex sighed to her self; formalities weren't really her thing. She looked at her watch and began walking toward the direction of Athena's table. It was just about time for her to get Mila and the others.

"Alex!" The brunette stopped walking rotating to the direction where her name was called. She encountered two globes that rammed into her face. "Come here!" Arms embraced her, squeezing poor Alex into a tight hug.

"Ah!" She said, as her face was smushed into a woman's fleshy breasts. She was being suffocated. Did she look that good dressed as a boy?

"Well done Alex!" It was a familiar voice, Alex's master.

The Okami saint pulled herself out of the fleshy devices that almost killed her. "Master Stella!" She squealed happily.

A few of the Saint's stared at the two strangely but Alex dismissed them. "I'm glad that you finally officially became the Bronze Saint of Okami. A saint of Athena!" Stella's blue eyes sparkled and she hugged her student once more. This time Alex kept her head a safe distance from the globes. Stella never noticed that she almost killed her student. Just like her in training and out of it.

Alex looked over her master's shoulder to see Camus of Aquarius leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His deep blue eyes were cold and unfriendly. She was glad that he had never taught her. Alex knew how ruthless he was when Hyoga was fighting him. He did not hesitate to press his own student psychologically and even froze him in an ice coffin. She even wondered why Maia liked and admired a man like him.

Leaning into Alex's ear Stella whispered. "I hope you know what your doing." She stepped back. "And remember what I have said to you in your training; never show any emotion in front of your opponent whomever they are." Stella chuckled as she stared at her student's attire. "Don't forget it was your idea that you decided to cross dress as a boy."

"Master! Not so loud!" Alex said in a whisper.

Stella sighed as she put her hands on her hips. Alexis could finally look at what her master was wearing. She wore a long dress that concealed her breasts but still made them look big. It was an icey blue color. Ironic considering Stella is Camus's sister. Only one of them could become the Aquarius Saint. Stella let her brother do it because he had more potential. She wasn't required to wear a mask since the only part she had in Sanctuary was training those who were taken to her. She had pretty blue eyes and her hair was very much like Camus. They could have been twins; they weren't since Stella is five years younger than her brother.

Alex noticed everyone getting into their tables. Gold Saints surrounding Athena, Silver Saints by the Gold Saints and then the Bronze Saints sat last by the Silver Saints. Alex sighed. She had to go get everyone that was staying at the summerhouse.

Running a hand through her hair she said goodbye to her teacher. One last hug and Alex turned on her heel to speak with Saori. Stella stopped her in mid stride. "By the way, you look good." Stella crossed her arms and giggled at her student's gaping expression.

"M-master!" Alex said flailing her arms. Her face was beat red; some Saints laughed when they heard this.

Stella broke into a pout. "Well it's true! Too bad considering your circumstances." Stella turned to walk away. "Good luck." She said waving.

"I cannot believe she did that". Alex said as she walked to Saori.

"Even your master thought you looked good in that." Saori said taking a sip of her wine. She grinned at the embarrassed Saint. Pope Shion was watching the scene and had a smile on his face. The poor girl was in over her head.

"L-Lady Saori!" Now Saori was picking on her.

"Are you going to get everyone else?" Saori asked chortling.

Alexis rubbed the back of her head. "Y-yeah. I said I'd get everyone once my admission was complete." She said a tad nervous. "I came to tell you I'd be right back."

Saori nodded. "Take Camus with you."

"What?"  
"I'm sure Maia would like to see him again."

"Um…are you sure that's a good idea?" The Okami Saint looked over at Camus who was in deep conversation with Scorpio Milo. Camus and Milo were both dressed handsomely in their formal garments. Camus was wearing his silver overcoat with ice crystal prints on its lapels and gray pants, which were really for him, while Milo was wearing his favorite black overcoat with a scorpion print, knitted of golden threads on its lapels and white pants.

"I'm positive. It would also do some good for him." Athena smiled sweetly.

Alex couldn't resist. It was an order from Athena. "Alright." She bowed to her and walked over to Aquarius, her stature that of a wolf. All the while Saori laughed and spoke to Pope Shion about her. He was the only Saint who knew she was a girl. He had to know just in case something were to happen to her; he would have to try and fix the problem. Camus stared at her with unmoving eyes. Milo on the other hand jumped up with a grin.

"Well if it isn't the Ko-Saint!" Milo clapped Alex on her back causing her to cough. "Oh, sorry." He apologized with a grin.

"You're...okay." She responded. 'Men are such brutes!' She thought to herself as her smiley mask replaced her face, she wore it whenever something was going in her head and she couldn't afford to show any expression. Alex turned to Camus. "Lady Saori said for you to accompany to pick up Maia and the rest of-…"

"Fine." Camus stood up quickly.

"Hey, hey! Eager to see Maia are you?" Milo teased.

Camus glared at him, turning around to walk down the direction of the Silver Saints. "You know, I get the feeling he didn't like that."

Milo grinned. "He'll get over it."

"Whatever." The brunette left the Scorpio Saint to follow Camus to only be stopped by Hyoga who was dressed nicely. "Hyo-Hyoga?" She said staring up at the Cygnus Saint. He and Shun were about the same height and she only reached up to his shoulder. Hyoga was wearing his silver tuxedo with ice crystal prints on its lapels and in his white pants. 'Ironically like his master.' Alex thought in her head.

"I'll go too."

"Fine" Alex sighed. She didn't know why he wanted to go with her; but she had sinking feeling that it was for Mila. As long as she wasn't alone with Cold Camus, she could care less, but curiosity was biting her. How much does Hyoga like Mila? 'What is going on in his mind?'

The three walked down the aisles of Saints. Seiya was wearing a plain red tuxedo and the other four in his group were sitting close together talking about something. Ikki looked up and caught Alex staring at them. He glared at her causing Shun to look at her direction as well. Alex spun her head around nervous all ready. Thank goodness no one noticed.

There were no conversations as they walked up the long steps untilHyoga started it in the middle of their trip to the Summerhouse.  
"Alex…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what dress Mila is wearing today?"

"How should I know? I haven't seen them since yesterday." She said scrunching her nose Alex looked at Hyoga who wasn't walking Camus but walking with her instead. "Why the heck would ask me that question?"

"Oh…n-nothing!" He looked ahead, staring at his master's back so that he didn't have to look at Alex. The brunette sighed and turned his head back up the path. "I asked you because I wondered what dress that tomboy would wear at the banquet."

Hearing Hyoga's confession, Alex chuckled.

"Hey! Why did you laugh? Did I say something funny?"

"Oh, no, no." The Okami Saint smiled. "I didn't mean to do so." Then she put her hand under her chin. 'Guys are so weird.' She thought to herself. "Weeeell, I think she'll dress well today. I told them yesterday that today is my ceremony."

"Really?" Hyoga stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked at his master then leaned a little closer to Alex who in turn wanted to move away but didn't. She didn't want to be rude. "Then what about Maia? What dress did she choose to attend the banquet in?" He whispered staring at his master.

"Hmm…I think she will wear a very simple gown."

"Yea?"

"Well..Maybe…"

"What are you two talking about?" Camus asked suddenly stopping and turning toward the two. He gave Alex and Hyoga a very cold stare that made them shiver.

"N-nothing Master! W-we were just talking about what kind of foods that will be available at the banquet." The blonde lied and laughed nervously. Camus shook his head and continued walking up the stairs.

The two troublesome teens stared at Camus back.  
"Psst…Hyoga...It seems that he knows what we are talking about." Alex put a hand over her mouth and whispered.

"I think so…."

**Meanwhile at the Summerhouse during Alex's Admission Ceremony**

"I am so bored! Where is Alex?" Mila asked sitting on the recliner upside down.

Maia was at the table reading a book she found in the small library. "She's in Papacy right now."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Maia looked up at the ceiling and took a breath. Mika was coloring a picture at the table where Maia was reading.

Isu was sprawled out on the floor flicking the TV channels with the remote. He seemed very bored. All of them were dressed up for the ceremony. Mika wore a pink little dress while Isu wore a burgundy tuxedo. Maia was wearing a long white spaghetti strap dress that clung to her every curve. Her hair was loose around her, on the side pinned with a white flower. She looked very much like an ice princess.

Mila wore a simple sleeveless pink gown and a pink choker with a swan symbol attached on it. She was lucky to have had short and black hair. Spending pointless, hours to do her hair just wasn't one of her patient strings. What she needed for her hair to keep it nice was her favorite pink bandanna to keep her hair tidy. Everyone looking at her would be surprised and thought that she was Snow White although in fact she was very different from the Snow White image.

"Then let's go to Papacy!" Mila leaped out of the recliner.

At this Isu jumped up. "Yeah! I want to see Seiya!" Isu and Mila ran for the door that was immediately blocked by Maia's frame.

"Mila no!"

"Aw come one Maia! This our opportunity to-…"

"No…Mila please. Alex trusts us to watch over Isu and Mika." She looked at Mila with her orange eyes. "So please don't disappoint Alex by running off to Papacy and bringing Isu with you."

"Maia…this is our chance to see our favorite Saints. And you haven't see Camus yet, you want to see him again don't you?"

"She's right!" Isu snapped a bit agitated.  
Mika was nervous. If Mila was anything like Isu then they could be a force hard to control when banned together. Like now. She stood up from the chair with her bear and walked over the excited group. "Onee-san…please don't go to Papacy. If we go now sister will get mad." She said hugging her teddy bear tightly to her. Mika's blue eyes began to water.

Isu and Mila turned to the little girl their eyes huge little beads. If Mika cried then Alex wouldn't be happy. Alex would more likely murder them.

"_Gyaah_ Mika!" Isu threw his head up and sighed. "Fine you win, just don't cry!" Mila sighed knowing that they lost.

Maia on the other hand left the door and went with Mika to the kitchen. "You did a good job Mika!" She whispered to the blonde little girl that she sat on the counter.

"Thank you!" Mika smiled whipping away the fake tears she produced naturally by herself.

"Hm, I think this will be our little secret." Maia handed her a cookie she produced from the jar on the counter.

"Definitely our secret." Mika bit into the cookie. Maia smiled at Mika and caressed her hair gently and carefully. Maia walked to where Alex put her water pot. There was some already fresh water that she had pulled out earlier. Maia took a cup, filled it with the up and drank it. Maia did not realize that Mika was watching at her.

A horrifying scene about Maia's unfortunate destiny was playing in her mind. Maia frozen in a coffin and then Maia in a black cloth. Maia stopped eating the cookie and just looked at it. She was feeling guilty about mot telling Nii-san of her premonition but she couldn't tell her. Not once in her life had she had a bad premonition. This was the first time. Alex knew of course about Mika's powers but she never bothered asking the little girl. It was something personal and Mika liked it that way.

"Mika?"

"…"

"Mika, What's wrong?"

"Ah? N-nothing…Maia-sama. I'm fine." Mika shifted her crystal blue eyes to Maia.

"Are you sure? You look so pale! Are you ill?" Maia put her hand on Mika's forehead.

"No." Mika shook her head and tried to get down from the counter. Maia helped and watched Maia throw the half eaten cookie away. What was going on with Mika? Maybe Mika isn't used to Maia and Mila just yet. Maia did not understand why Mika seemed so sad, so… afraid.

Three hours had passed and there was still no sign of Alex. She didn't even call them.  
"Ah! I am tired of waiting!" Yelled Isu as he kicked the hard wood floor with the point of his shoe.

Mila on the other hand was highly upset. She could no longer keep her manner as a girl. She sat on a wooden chair with her legs crossed Indian Style.

Maia looked at her friend's ill manner, asked Mila to behave well in front of Isu and Mika. She also reminded her that they would meet Saori Kido and her Saints in the banquet. It seemed that Maia's words worked. Mila immediately pulled down her legs and sat up straight. There was a knock on the door as Maia walked to the kitchen to wash her hand.

"Mila, could you please open the door? My hand is dirty because of thick dusts. I need to rinse it off or it'll make my skin red." Maia walked into the kitchen.

Mila sighed and walked lazily to the door and opened it. Her gloomy face changed instantly to a bright one. "Alex! Hyoga! Finally! Finally you come!" She glomped Alex tightly, making the girl almost fall over.

"Hey, watch it! You're damaging your gown!" warned Alex who pried the girl's arms off of her.

"Ah…I-I'm sorry…Please come in…" said Mila blushing. Alex, Hyoga and Camus came into the summerhouse. Mila noticed Camus and felt bad that she didn't notice him.

"Nii-san!" Isu jumped up and hugged his sister. Arms wrapped around him tenderly. "I thought I was gonna die of boredom!"

"I highly doubt that." She chortled and rubbed his head. "Mila, Where is Maia?" Alex said Looking around releasing her brother.

"She's washing her hand. She had just touched that dusty table and happens to be allergic to dusts so she…"

"Okay! I get it! You don't need to tell me the whole story!" Alexis put her hands on her hips and stared at Mila.

"HEY! YOU ARE CAMUS, A SAINT OF AQUARIUS, AREN'T YOU?" Isu yelled excitedly jumping around Camus who seemed a tad annoyed by that.

"ISU! Behave!" She was afraid her brother's behavior would offend the ice saint and would cause him to turn Isu into a Popsicle. She grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him to her side.

"Ah…N-Nii-san… I'm s-sorry." Isu stammered. Hyoga shook his head at the little boy. Alex was a strict brother. To think that he raised Isu and Mika all by himself. That's something rare for a guy to do period

"Where is Mika?"

"She's here." Maia appeared from the kitchen and looked at Mika hiding behind her. She must have escaped when she saw the two Saints. It seemed that she was really afraid of the two young men.

"What's wrong Mika?" Alex cocked her head to the side. To Mila who was staring at Alex shook her head she saw an image of a white wolf cocking it's head. It was just her, she was sure. Alex just looked a little animalistic. "It's okay they're my friends and they won't harm you. Besides, you already know Hyoga, don't you? Alex asked as she stared at Mika who was hiding behind Maia.

"I know. But…he's so scary!"

"Who?"

"The man standing next to Hyoga!"

"You mean…Camus?" Mika nodded. Alex looked at Camus who was looking at the little girl and sweat-dropped. Of course she'd be scared of Camus. He is the cold on after all. She turned her attention back to Mika. "Mika, sweetie, Camus won't hurt you. He's one of Athena's gold saints. Come here honey!" Alex said going to her knees as she signaled Mika to come over to her with her open arms. Mika stood there for a few minutes then she wanted to go to Alex. She ran into Mika's arms hiding her face into Alex's chest. "Okay, guys! I think we can go to the banquet now." Alex said standing up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone gathered in the Pope Hall and everything was gorgeous. Many round tables were scattered into sections. A long table held food that was cooked for kings. The celebration began at 12 in the afternoon and ended at 7 p.m.

Everyone could choose and taste their favorite foods enjoying themselves. Alex, Hyoga, Camus, Mila, Maia, Mika and Isu came into the Pope Hall.

Camus left Alex and her friends to rejoin Milo who had a big grin on his face. Isu was the one who seemed so enthusiastic with the banquet. Actually Alex had prevented him to bombard Seiya and the other Saints. She tried her best to control Isu. However, she let him go startled when Shun approached her. He asked her to take a drink with him an Ikki. Isu took opportunity to escape from his sister and began to ask questions to the Gold Saints.

"Alex, you must be tired from all the babysitting. Let's have a drink." Shun smiled. He was wearing a black dress shirt with navy blue pants. He looked good Alex mused to herself. Alex blushed but managed to hide it. She accepted Shun's kind offer. They both went to the table on which champagne and other drinks were on it. Shun took two glasses of champagne and he offered one of the champagne to Alex. She smiled and received it thankfully.

"Thank you," Alex said as she smiled shyly.

"Don't mention it!" He took a sip from his cup and turned his head to look for his brother. "So how old are Isu and Mika?" He asked his green eyes staring at her now.

Alex was staring at her cup when Shun asked her his question. "Isu is nine and Mika is seven." She said after debating whether to drink the champagne. She never drank alcohol before so she didn't know if it was sweet or not.

Shun stared at the boy in front of him. Alex looked very much like a female, the way he spoke, his soft tan baby skin, and his thick eyelashes. He was very pretty and it made Shun feel a little awkward to think about a guy like that. Shun sighed to himself and took a bigger sip than the last. He shouldn't talk since he looked as much a girl as Alex. But, he couldn't help think that Alex was a lot more feminine than him. Well if Alex was a girl Shun wouldn't mind dating her. The Andromeda Saint shook his head and stared at Alex who seemed to be staring at his drink.

He seemed to never drunk champagne before. He watched Alex put the cup to his lips and drink it. Alex coughed the champagne back out. "Are you alright?" Shun asked handing him a napkin.

"This stuff's bitter." He said shoving the cup away from his body.

Shun broke out into a fit of laughter. "Ha, ha! Of course it's bitter, it's alcohol!" He said handing him a cup of water.

Alexis immediately took it handing Shun the champagne. "I don't think I'm the drinking type." She said wiping her mouth with her sleeves.

"It seems so." He said spotting Ikki. "Hey brother's over there." Shun pointed. They both wandered off to Ikki where he was standing behind his chair with a plate of food. They conversed about Sanctuary and what time do the Bronze Saints train. Ikki observed the conversation, putting his input on what was the best way to develop a better technique.

"Practicing everyday during a certain time would be much more effective. Especially in the morning." He said sitting down at the table eating a piece of his stake.

"Egh, I hate the morning I like working out in the afternoon or at night." Alex shrugged stealing a biscuit from Ikki's plate. He almost stabbed her hand but she was too quick.

"Your pretty fast." He said staring at her.

"You should see me at training." She grinned biting into her pilfered biscuit, ignoring Ikki's glare. Shun laughed.

"Cocky aren't you?" He said.

"I think it's because Stella was her master." Shun commented eating his plate of food that he had got up to get. He had mash potatoes, broccoli, grilled chicken breast and a little bit of rice. In another plate Shun brought with him was a chocolate fudged cake that was pretty big. Enough for two people maybe three.  
"You have no idea." She stated staring at the chocolate cake mesmerized. Shun saw her expression and grinned. "I get to be cocky because I actually survived Master Stella's rigorous training!" She said seriously wanting to bite into the cake.

"Yea, speaking of her, who is she? She looks like Camus." Ikki asked finished with his plate.

"Camus's sister." Alex replied gleefully when Shun offered to share.

"Seriously?" Ikki asked slightly surprised.

"Yea, and she's just as cold when it comes to training."

"So you and Hyoga might be on the same level of fighting. Can you do the same attacks?" Ikki asked.

Alex shook her head with her fork in her mouth. "No, but I can freeze the nerves your body uses to communicate with your brain." She said.

Shun cocked his head to the side. "How?"

"Well," She put her fork down and grabbed Shun's hand from across the table. "Each, joint in your body has a nerve, soo." She touched his wrist with her other hand. "If I were to touch you here I can enable you from using your hand."

"Oh."

"So how many are there to be exact?" Ikki asked.

"Well, there are to many that's for sure, but the main ones happen to be your forehead," She motioned to her body parts. "Your neck, knee, elbows, and the pit of your stomach where your cosmos is located."

"Wow, it seems like a very dangerous technique." Shun observed.

"It is, I can close someone's cosmos easily by just touching their stomach. And if that happens I'll be the only one to be able to open it back up."

"So the one who does it has is the only one who can reverse it?" Ikki asked drinking his nasty alcohol.

"Pretty much." Ikki stuffed his fork into Alex's sighed of the cake and put it in his mouth. "Hey!"

"An eye for an eye." He said chewing with his eyes closed, not caring what else she said. Shun sat there and laughed at her expression.

****


	4. Chapter 4: The Banquet Part 2

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Saint Seiya anime and its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**Claimers: **I don't own Alexis (Alex), Mika, and Isu because they belong to Sayana but I do own Mila and Maia (my OC _in Meet and Greet with The Saints_ and _Never Ending Dreams_).

**A/N: **This is fourth chapter. We hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews or comments if you have spare times ^.^

* * *

Hyoga smiled at Mila and stared at the sky. He was glad that she was having a good time. Though it may be for one night, this will be a night to remember. The sky was so clear that he could see the stars and full moon. Hyoga watched the sky silently as the wind touched his handsome face gently. Suddenly the memory of Natasha, his mother, came unbidden into his mind.

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Banquet (Part II) **

Mila chuckled when she saw Alex's effort to keep Isu from running away, fail her when Shun startled the poor Saint.

Mila smiled and shook her head turning her attention to the hall, eyes sparkling. "Mila…do you know what I'm thinking about right now?" Hyoga asked.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked with her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to stare up at him.

"You and Isu are alike! Both of you are hyperactive fans!" Hyoga chuckled.

"Hyoga!" Mila scrunched her nose and pinched Hyoga's arm.

"Ouch! Ha…ha…ha…"He rubbed his arm laughing at Mila. "Well it's true!" He put out his fingers and began to count what both Mila and Isu's similarity. "You both go insanely foolish when it comes to your favorite Saints, you can't stop thinking about us-…"

Mila sighed. "We are not going to get into this conversation, Hyoga." She shook her head and closed her eyes trying to show that she was annoyed. But inside butterflies were dancing as Hyoga continued to tease.

"Aww, come on don't be mad Mila." The blonde Cygnus Saint smiled. "I'll stop teasing you now." An attractive female waiter past Hyoga with a silver tray balanced in one hand; full of wine glasses. He stopped her very quickly taking two glasses handing one to Mila. She took it gratefully thanking him.

"Anyway, this place is beautiful." She said turning to look at the great hall. Maia, who was watching Mika, sat at the table nibbling on a biscuit, while everyone conversed. "I feel as if I were in a fairy tale where I can see gorgeous people and this luxurious hall."

"Yes it does feel like that, doesn't it? But it only happens in a day." Hyoga smiled sadly also taking in the beauty scene.

"Huh?"

"This hall seems cheerful only for today now that Alex made his oath officially to Athena in front of the Pope and the rest of the 88 Saints."

"Oh, I see. That's too bad, this place looks beautiful when it's decorated."

"Mila, Let's go look for an interesting place to talk!" Hyoga changed the depressing subject.

"Okay! Maia, please take care of Mika! See you!" Mila waved at Maia and Mika then ran off dragging Hyoga eagerly. He didn't seem to mind. The orange-eyed girl sighed and smiled at the little girl behind her. Alex didn't want to leave Mika alone but Maia insisted that she'd go and have fun.

**Maia and Mika's Part**

Maia and Mika didn't go anywhere. They just stood there with their backs toward the wall. Finally they went to sit down at their table where she kept Mika on her lap who wouldn't leave her for anything. They only sat next to the hall's door, watching as people conversed and laughed. Saori went by a few times to speak with them. Mika only left Maia for Saori every time she came by. Maia didn't mind considering that it let her leg rest for a few.

The little girl always hid her face under Saori or Maia's neck whenever she saw a saint pass in front of them. She didn't care whether they realized her presence and looked at her or not. As long as none of them touched, her she was fine.

Maia looked at Mika. Her face seemed rather pale. Maybe her asthma was acting up? Mika's breathing only sped up whenever a saint came near them. That isn't a good thing. "Mika, are you thirsty?"

"No…"

"Did you forget to bring your asthma pump?" Mika shook her head, blond curls bobbing up and down. "Let's go get some water. You seem to have a fever." Little did Maia know that it was the side effects of Mika's horrible premonition that was taking a toll on her little body. Maia stood up and walked over to the table that held the beverages. A few saints noticed the little girl and Maia walking toward the table.

"Hello Maia." It was Shaka of Virgo.

Maia was surprised to see Shaka open his eyes. Shaka, who was called as the man close to god and the incarnation of Buddha, was standing in front of her with his eyes opened! He has never opened his eyes before since he always keeps them closed. The only time he opened his them was when he fought someone in the battlefield. Maia felt a little anxious but it quickly disappeared when she saw Shaka pour water into a metal cup and offer it to her.

Shaka nodded and stared at the little girl as he poured water into a metal cup for Maia.

'That little girl must be Mika, the Okami Saint's little sister.' Mused Shaka as he handed Maia the cup of water unintentionally brushing Mika's arm earning him a small whimper. Aldebaran nudged Shaka. "Sorry." He apologized.

"It's all right. I think she's a little intimidated right now, but thank you for the water." She turned around and headed back to her table sitting down with the shaking child. "Mika it's alright." She smoothed back some hair that was in Mika's face. "Here drink this." Mika sat up and took the cup filled with cool water. Maia smiled and turned her attention to the decorations. Astronomical signs littered the ceiling as if it told a story. It reminded Maia much of Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel painting. It was an extravagant hall. Maia wondered what the Saints usually used the Papacy for.

Mika was watching her current guardian wondering whether her horrible premonition would come. She prayed it didn't, it would make Nii-San very sad and Mika didn't want that. She immediately looked away when Maia shifted to the little girl. "Mika…what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I am only tired." The crystal eyed girl responded quietly.

"I see, well let's go outside to get some fresh air." Maia suggested getting up and putting Mika down.

Mika nodded and took Maia's hand setting the cup on the table. They walked outside the hall and looked at the night sky. The sun was setting allowing the moon to have its turn shining in the dark. Even though everything there was all a rocky terrain the small lake that was there shined beautifully. The lake reflected the stars and the moon, while the wind blew lightly across both of the girls' faces. It carried the scent of the night emanating the feeling of the wilderness.  
"Hmm, what a very pleasant night! Mika, Look! That's a full moon!" Maia pointed. "The moon is so beautiful, isn't it?" She exclaimed passionately.

"The full moon is beautiful but I don't like it," Mika's soft voice wavered. She felt something black and icky prick along her skin. A dark essence was approaching. _'I guess I was wrong.'_ She mentally cried to herself. It was time for her premonition to come true.

"Why? Why do you dislike the full moon?" Maia asked confused.

"Full moons remind me of werewolves and dark creatures lurking in the night."

Hearing Mika's reason, Maia smiled. She went down until she was at the same eye level of Mika. "Mika, you don't need to afraid of werewolves or creatures of the night because they only exist in a stories. Besides, you have Alex and Isu on your side. If creatures of the night really do exist, I am sure Alex would kick their ass before they could get you." Mika stared at her with wide eyes. "So, please don't worry!" Maia smiled tenderly.

Mika's face brightened with a smile. "Thank you Maia-sama! I'm not afraid of werewolves anymore now." Mika put her tiny hand over her heart. "I know Alex and Isu will always be by my side!" She hugged Maia forgetting the essence for a second. Something black was slithering its way up Maia's leg. Mika cringed as a wave of dizziness hit her. Her mind felt like it was being stabbed with thousands of shards of glass. Mika knew when it entered her guardian's back causing her to shiver. The dark creature made her want to vomit and runaway from Maia. It slowly made it's way toward the heart avoiding to touch the ice crystals that held her hopes, dreams, and love for her friends and new family, but most of all, the admiration for Aquarius Camus. Those crystals were of the light and the black creature instinctively steered clear of them. If it touched them the creature would be disintegrated into dust. Only when the lights are at their last minute of death would the creature endure the painful grace of the light. Finally it found what it was looking for Maia's Inner Core, the very thing that drove her to live in this world happily. The very Core that reflected all of her desires, creating the ice crystals that held her memories and dreams. The black creature stopped and growled triumphantly as it gazed at the one thing it desired to stain.

Slithering towards its goal it embedded itself in the middle of all of her inner thoughts, dreams, heart and her very desires. Curling around the ice blue crystallized flower a black stain began to emit from the middle, turning it black as sin. Slowly the ice crystals began to dim. The darkness that was spreading from the Inner Core stopped at the first ice crystal and did not go any further because the light was still very bright.

No matter, that wouldn't stop the black creature from its true goal. This girl will give into the darkness through her own weaknesses.

"That's the spirit Mika!" Mika regretted not telling Nii-San about her sinful deed but what's done is done. She couldn't do anything knowing that her dear older sister would die in the process in saving her friend. Selfish as it maybe but Mika wanted her brother and sister to live together with her happily and she would do anything to avoid their deaths. Even not telling her sister Maia's unavoidable destiny. With a sigh of relief Mika let the pain in her mind engulf her as her lungs labored to bring air into her body. Her arms fell limply to her sides causing her to give Maia the full weight of her little body. "Mika?" The little girl almost fell back if Maia hadn't picked her up. "Mika!" The little girl was deathly pale and sweating cold sweat. "Oh no, please no!"

**Mila and Hyoga's Part **

Mila grabbed Hyoga's hand running from out of the hall, ignoring the saints' stare. This hyperactive girl really took her friend's special moment as a golden opportunity to catch her favorite saint's attention. The two teenagers ran until they found a secret place to converse; more like make out.

"Okay Hyoga! I think I've found a very good place for us to talk," Mila spun around on the balcony with her hands out. The stars were sparkling and the music was exquisite. It was an open balcony that you could see outside and inside of the Papacy.

Mila took a deep breath and looked around. "Hyoga…Look! There are a lot of stars in the sky and…Oh! That's a full moon!"

Hyoga smiled at Mila and stared at the sky. He was glad that she was having a good time. Though it may be for one night, this will be a night to remember. The sky was so clear that he could see the stars and full moon. Hyoga watched the sky silently as the wind touched his handsome face gently. Suddenly the memory of Natasha, his mother, came unbidden into his mind.

"Mama…." He whispered. When was the last time he went to see her, the last time he put a rose in her bed of froze ice flowers.

"What did you say?" Mila asked confused.

"Uh…Oh, n-nothing…."

"Hyoga…"

"Yes?" He leaned on his arms on the railing.

"Do you know what your master's feelings are for Maia?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh…Well...I am sorry I ask you, it's because I wonder if he has ever fallen in love with someone," Mila looked into the hall's door where Maia was sitting with Mika on her lap. She found Maia was staring at Camus and she would always look into another direction whenever Milo signaled Camus to look at her. Mila was so intent looking at the scene that she did not realize Hyoga calling her.

"Mila…"

"…."

"Mila…"

"…."

"_MILA!_"

"_OUCH_!" Mila put her hands over her ears and hissed. "Hyoga, why did you yell?"

"I called you three times but you ignored me. What are you looking at, actually?"

"Maia…Look at her!" She pointed bit at her bottom lip exasperated.

Hyoga glanced down the hall's door and looked at Maia as she stared at Camus. Hyoga watched she finally stood up and walked over to the table that held the beverages with Mika holding her left hand.

"Mila…I think my master has never had a girlfriend and I think it is difficult for a girl or a woman to confront him about having a relationship," He gave Mila his tender smile and his right hand touched her temple. "But…You don't need to be worried about that; I am different from my master,"

Mila looked up and saw the young ice saint move forward to her face until his forehead leaned against hers. His blue eyes misted, and glittered. Mila closed her beautiful purple eyes as she felt Hyoga's breath hit her face. She breathed in his scent, inhaling deeply, savoring the feeling of closeness next to Hyoga.

Slowly the blonde Cygnus Saint inched closer to Mila's lips. He's wanted to do this since the moment she arrived on Sanctuary. Closing his eyes he finally made the dive, only to have his lips almost touched Mila's, when suddenly a familiar voice t made him jump out of his skin.

"What are you two doing here?" Mila and Hyoga both jumped away from each other, Mila almost shrieking.

Surprised and embarrassed, Hyoga glanced back and found Shiryu standing behind him causing the two teenagers to blush.

"S…Shiryu…What are _YOU _doing here?"

"Oh…I was just passing by and" Shiryu shook his head. "_What_ are you guys doing here? Dating?"

"D_ating_? We're just talking about some fascinating things"

"Really?" Shiryu didn't seem convinced. He clocked a dark brow.

"Yea!" replied Hyoga nervously.

"Talking or…kissing?"

"We were just TALKING!" Mila yelled, she was as beat red as a tomato.

Shiryu stared at the couple. Imagine what Camus would say if he found out about Hyoga's _'talk'_ with Mila. " I see…Well…It seems that I was wrong to have thought you were kissing each other," Shiryu said grinning, causing the two teenagers' face became even redder. It seemed that the Dragon Saint had already known that Hyoga and Mila were trying to kiss each other. Actually, Shiryu wanted to talk to both Mila and Hyoga. However, the hall became noisy.

Wondering what was happening, Shiryu made Hyoga and Mila come along with him. When they arrived there, they were surprised to see Mika and Alex in the middle of the crowd. It was Shiryu who took immediate action first. He asked Hyoga and Mila to help Alex while he, himself, went to get a cup of water and a wet rag.

**Isu and Seiya's part**

Isu ran into Seiya's direction where he found him standing alone in the corner of the Papacy staring at Saori from afar. "SEIYA!" He screamed delighted to have found his favorite Saint.

"Isu?" Seiya unfolded his arms and stared at Isu astonished to see that his brother wasn't chasing behind him.

"SEIYA! SEIYA! SEIYA!" Isu hopped up and down around like a hyperactive bunny on crack.

"What is it?" He looked at the excited little boy who was somewhat dressed like him.  
Isu fell silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't believe that Seiya was standing in front of him. "Isu." Seiya swept dropped, the boy looked dazed.

"…"

"Isu…"

"…"

"Isu, Hellooo…" Seiya leaned forward to wave his hand in front of the overcome Isu.

"Ah…" The golden eyes boy shook his head confused.

"What the heck were you thinking? You looked like you were about to drool." Seiya asked rubbing the back of his head, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah…Seiya…Would you please…." Isu put both of his index fingers together and blushed a little. He was going to ask something of Seiya that Alex would probably kill him for.

"Uh-huuuuh?" The Pegasus Saint put both his hands on his hips a smile almost touching his lip.

"Would you please…"

"Yes….."

"Nnnnnn…..Would you please…" Isu couldn't hold in his question much longer. He simply had to ask, if he didn't then ripping himself away from Alex's grip was in vain.

"Would you please _wha_t?" asked Seiya finally.

"Umm…WOULD YOU PLEASE SHOW ME YOUR CLOTH AND WEAR IT?!" Isu finally breathed out.

Isu's voice was loud enough to ring out through the Papacy stopping the violinists from playing, resulting in everyone, including Saori Kido, who was talking to Pope Shion, to stare at the two; like they grew more than one head. Realizing what he had done, Isu covered his mouth with his hand while Seiya's face turned red. He had never imagined that the hyperactive boy was brave enough to say that loudly, even with his brother lurking around.

Isu turned his head to see Alex's cold glare. She started to stalk him like a wolf on its prey. Shun was behind her with a worried expression. A cold shiver ran up his spine. He was going to die now that his sister found him. He was going to die a very painful death haunted by the evil spirits that appear whenever Alex was pissed. He could now see them flowing around her like a vortex, saying. _'I'm going to curse you until you die and even then that won't save you.' _Oddly enough they looked like miniature versions of Alex, except they look like spirits.

"Uh-oh…Isu…I think we should leave the hall." He said noticing Alex coming their way. He wasn't happy, his left eyebrow was extremely twitchy and his golden eyes flaming with rage. If he didn't get Isu safe from Alex the hyperactive fan would be a dead fan. Seiya grabbed Isu's hand and took him to a different area of the Papacy. Probably somewhere safe away from Alex and his 'Rein of Terror.'

* * *

**Alexis, Shun and Ikki's Part**

Alexis couldn't believe it! After she told him to behave, he went ahead and asked Seiya to done his cloth. "Isu that little punk." She said smashing her fist into her hand. Her cosmos was faintly coming off her skin in small vapors.

Shun saw the small vapors colored in a neon-blue. He got the sensation evil spirits were prowling around Alex. It had a strange tinge to it, like the cosmos of Aquila Marin and the other Saints. A very strange feminine tint to Alex's cosmos. Shun got the feeling that Alex wasn't saying whom he really is. "I'm sure Seiya can handle it." He reassured him patting him on the back.

Alex turned to him red faced. "That's not it! He's worse than Mila!" She flailed her arms around. "I've got to go after them before he does something to get into trouble!" She turned around to run.

"ALEXIS!" A voice yelled.

Everyone in the hall turned their heads to the sound of the cry. It was Maia with Mika panting in her arms. Alexis's face turned pale. She ran to the two, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry! I saw the symptoms earlier but I didn't think-" Maia began to cry, tears falling down onto Mika's face. Alex grabbed Mika in her arms before Maia collapsed to her knees, almost taking the child down with her.

Alex looked down into the face of Mika in her arms. A pain in her heart began to pull a familiar chord. This unseen feeling was strong enough to almost make her weep, but she had to be strong. Alex shook her head and went to the floor holding Mika. She had to act calmly and sensibly if she was going to save Mika.

Seiya and Isu had returned from wherever they disappeared to and were now wondering what was the commotion. Some Saints were standing around watching the scene in the middle of the Papacy Hall. Saori was in the middle of the Gold Saints looking down at something. "Hey, what's going on?" Seiya asked Shiryu who was heading over there with a cup of water and a wet rag.

"Little Mika is ill, her breathing has become a problem for her." He stated looking down at Isu whose golden eyes widened. Shiryu felt Isu's instant worry. "Isu-…"

"Mika!" He ran away from Seiya and into the crowd of Golden Saints. His mind went into turmoil. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his little sister. What had gone wrong? Maia was with her the whole time. _'Maybe it was the premonition.'_ He thought to himself. This never happened before when Mika had premonitions, he could only guess it was so bad that it took a toll on her little body that she finally collapsed. "Mika, hold on I has got your pump!" He stumbled through the bodies trying to shove his way through when Milo lifted him up.

"Alex, Isu's here!" The Scorpio Saint said with Isu tucked under his arm shoving through the crowd. He gently let Isu go who fumbled through his pocket. Maia was huddled on the floor, her tears finally stopped thanks to Mila's comforting. Alex held Mika in her arms on the floor.

"Nii-San!" Isu handed Alex the pump quickly kneeling on the floor. "Is she gonna be okay?" He said. A lump was forming in his throat as he watched his little sister's pale face.

Alex shook the pump and put it in Mika's mouth. "Breathe in deeply now Mika." On the outside her tan face held calmness but inside of her a storm was raging. Mika inhaled deeply taking in the healthy substance that the pump had to offer. It was cold to the touch as it went into her lungs. Again Alex repeated the same process, and Mika inhaled again.

Mika opened her eyes slowly realizing her sister was holding her. "Nii-san…" Her breathing hadn't slowed and wasn't getting any better.

"Mika, look at me, watch me breathe." Mika stared at her, trying to accomplish the task but the breathing was becoming harder. Alex grabbed Mika's tiny sweaty hand in her warm ones and put it over her heart. "Feel the way I breathe." Alex inhaled deeply, her chest rising. Mika's breathing slowed as she followed Alex's example. "At a girl, keep going Sweetie." Finally Mika was breathing normally, her chest rose as Alex breathed in and it fell when Alex exhaled.

"I'm sorry Nii-san." The little girl said quietly.

"Shhh-…not now later." Alex smoothed away some hair in Mika's face. She looked at Isu and nodded her head in appraisement. "You did a good job Isu." She said smiling at him. Isu grinned in triumph and would have jumped around if the situation was appropriate but it wasn't.

"Thank the gods she's alright." Saori said putting her hand on Alex's shoulder. "I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep." She said looking at Shion. He nodded and repeated what was ordered. Saori looked back at Alex. "I'll give you two days."

"Yes, thank you Lady Saori." Alex nodded. Everyone drifted off except for Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, and Alex's family. Seiya and Shiryu walked over.

"Here Alex." Shiryu handed the cup of water to her. She took it and lifted Mika up to drink a little.

"Alright people, I think it's best we go home." She said giving the cup back top Shiryu. Everyone nodded. Mila was being unusually quiet. Maia sniffed and looked at the poor tired girl. It was her fault that Mika collapsed sick. Alex turned her golden gaze to her causing Maia to flinch. "Let's go Maia, Mila."

"Y-yes." They both stood and began heading to the direction of home with the five boys escorting them to their home.

****


	5. Chapter 5: Sick Days

**WTWSayanaB: Hey you watchers…you better be watching and reading and liking. READ OUR FIC DAMN IT! We deserve some credit. At least tell us what we're doing wrong! Okay okay I kinda blew up there but hey…you know how things go. Anyway if you like Yu Yu Hakusho check out my Junior Spirit Detectives on my profile or my Kurama's Crystal Stained Rose! Enjoy the fic!**

_**Chapter 5: Sick Days and Incredible Secret!**_

"How's Maia?" Hyoga asked sitting at the table. "From what I've heard ever since Mika collapsed, Maia has been stuck up in her room looking at nothing but the window. She only comes down to eat, do the morning house chores and bathe."

Mila shook her head as she handed him a cup of tea. "Still the same."

He took a sip of his tea. "And Mika?"

"She's recovering. Alex hasn't left her side only to do some housework and cook this breakfast." She gave him a plate of eggs and bacon with a piece of toast. "He hasn't slept a wink since last night." Mila sounded worried.

"I don't think he'll fall over just yet. He's a Saint after all." Hyoga started eating his breakfast. He woke up early that morning so that he could see how everyone was doing. "Seiya and Shun are coming over."

"What about Ikki and Shiryu?"

"They're doing some errands for Lady Saori."

Mila nodded. She was wearing just a pair of faded jeans, and a black shirt. "I don't think Alex will be leaving Mika's side for a while."

"Don't worry about it. Seiya said that he's just bringing some food over. It'll give Alex the extra time he needs to help little Mika." Hyoga bit into his toast. "What about Isu?" He asked wondering.

Mila swallowed before answering. "He helps Alex with Mika and takes about half of Mika's chores as well." She grinned in admiration. "He is a very loyal brother, just like Alex."

"And hopefully, like his brother, may Alex be a worthy Saint of Athena. We haven't trained together so I am a bit skeptical about his technique." He sipped at his tea. "From what from Shun and Ikki have said was that Alex's master happens to be Master Camus' sister."

"What seriously?" Mila asked surprised.

"Yes, I think her name was Stella."

"Do you think Stella trained Alex the same way as Camus?"

"I'm not sure but I'm interested in finding out. If so then the techniques and styles must have a small significant difference." Hyoga drank the last of his tea and looked out the window where it began to rain.

"I guess that's true."

"Yea." Hyoga pondered for a moment. "Well, look at Saga and Kannon. They are twins but they use different techniques."

"It's makes a tad sense"

"Hm I guess that was a bad explanation. Kannon and Saga both have the same cloth and same kinds of attacks but they have a different way of thinking and using style. That matters a great deal in battle." Hyoga paused to slide his plate and fork forward.

"Yea, like twins with different fingerprints."

"Exactly, and so long as cosmos are involved, then you can tell who's who by that."

Mila smiled. "Now that makes sense."

Hyoga shrugged. "It just takes the right words to explain something _properly_."

* * *

Hyoga and Mila were in deep conversation when they saw Maia walk the downstairs and head over to them. She wore a pink shirt with stripes and black tight jeans. Her long curly black hair was done up into a braid and her face seemed rather pale.

"Maia where are you going?" Mila stood up. "Oh you look so pale. Are you ill?" Mila walked to Maia and put her hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine, Mila. I am only tired."

"Are you sure? Where are you going, _Mrs. Camus_?" Mila asked, showing her impish smile while Hyoga chuckled and shook his head listening at Mila's light banter.

"I am going to go shopping." She replied ignoring the teasing.

"Really, then…let us join you!" Mila clapped her hands.

"Oh, no, no, no…. Mila, I think you and Hyoga should be with Alex. Mika is still ill and Seiya and his friends are still busy with their activity, remember?"

"I know…but…Hyoga has told me that Seiya and Shun are coming over. So, I think we can…"

"No, Mila…Seiya and Shun may arrive here soon and Alex can't leave Mika alone. You and Hyoga must stay and help Alex and Isu who are now taking care of Mika."

"But…"

"She is right, Mila. Seiya and Shun will arrive shortly we cannot let Alex and Isu be in this summerhouse alone. I think they need to be supported now by giving them moral support."

"Hyoga…"

"Maia, you may go shopping. You need to energize yourself." Hyoga gave her his tender smile. "It was a long night so don't worry about us. We've got everything under control."

Maia nodded and left them. Hyoga and Mila watched her disappear with an umbrella out the door. For some odd reason Mila had a feeling things were going to get out of hand. She could only pray that they didn't.

Half an hour later, Seiya and Shun arrived at the house. Seiya brought a bag of food in his hands while Shun held fruit and some board games in another bag. Seiya went into the kitchen with Hyoga while Shun put the bags at the dinner table. He looked around for Alex and his brother, but found them nowhere in sight. He turned his attention back to the bag and began pulling out the fruit and stacking the games to the side. Hyoga entered the room with bowls to the fruits in.

"Where is Alex?" Shun asked. His expression seemed slightly worried. Shun knew that Alex seemed like the type of person who didn't take a breather if something required his attention.

"Oh, he's in Mika's room now but I think he'll come downstairs soon." Answered Mila putting the fruits in bowls.

"How's he doing?"

"He seems oddly tired. I thought Saints were supposed to have a good amount of energy in their body." She paused to look at shun who was staring at her.

"_We_ do, a night without sleep shouldn't be a problem for him. How strange?"

Alex appeared just as Mila said. His face was faintly pale and he seemed exhausted. "Alex, are you okay?" Mila walked over to him.

"Mika has fallen asleep and I just put Isu to bed. I want to take a rest for a bit." Alex shook her head as a wave of dizziness hit her. She almost tipped over if it wasn't for Mila who grabbed one of her arms and steadied her.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Mila asked upset.

The Okami Saint nodded her head. "Mila, would you please replace me upstairs?" Shun was ready to rush over there but Mila had everything under control. Alex ran a hand through his long brunette hair. He was wearing a blue tight t-shirt that outlined his muscles and a pair of blue jeans. Mila thought that she saw a lump on Alex's chest causing her to almost fall to the floor when she realized no one noticed. Mila sat him down on the long sofa resting his head on the armchair. Seeing that Alex was situated Shun took the bowls Mila had in her hands and left for the kitchen, hesitantly.

"Yes, of course!" Answered Mila as she climbed up the stairs followed by Hyoga and Seiya. Alex sighed with relief and closed her eyes for a moment. She was using her cosmos to remove this horrendous fever but it only came back again. She didn't know where it came from but searching for the right nerves without cutting Mika's life energy was a difficult process. Life energy was very much different from cosmos, with what she usually dealt with. Now she had to train to find normal life nerves. Something dangerous that can kill someone if not done properly.

Seiya appeared in Mika's bedroom door, Isu almost cried out loud. Everyone thought he was still in bed but realizing that his sister went downstairs he must have decided to take over until she returned. He didn't want to leave Mika alone with nobody there. Luckily, Hyoga put his hand on Isu's mouth to prevent him from screaming. He took the excited little boy to Seiya who brought him quickly downstairs. They quietly discussed about random things, cautious not to disturb the resting Alex. With all their effort in keeping quiet Alex's sensitive hearing heard them. She quietly sat up sighing and mutely left for the kitchen without them noticing.

She drank a glass of water. Leaning her hip into the counter she drank without a sound, her mind wondering from time to time back to Maia, worried that something bad was going to happen. She prayed that nothing would. Dumping what was left of her water Alex went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at her reflection, her irises reflected brightly. Should she tell Mila about her tireless effort or should she keep it to herself? Everyone has enough to worry about as it is. Where could Maia be?

After feeling re-energized, she returned to the living room to find Seiya and Isu still in the same spots as before. Neither realized that Alex was watching them quietly.

"Alex…" A soft voice from behind her said.

She turned her head to find the Andromeda Saint watching her. "Shun?" He was wearing a green button down shirt with a white pair of jeans. His green eyes were unmoving. "When did you get here?

"You were so tired that you didn't even notice me. Are you okay?" He asked walking up to stand by her.

"Yea." She replied her voice husky from the cosmos drain.

"It seems as if your cosmos is being drained." He observed. "What are you doing that's causing this drainage?" He asked.

Alex stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm looking for the life nerves on Mika's body."

"Life nerves?"

"Yes, they're somewhat similar to chakra points in the body but very hard to find considering that I didn't have to truly study about them. I was taught only to defeat my enemies but not to save someone." She said bitterly. The Okami Saint's voice was hoarse, probably from the lack of sleep.

"Shouldn't you consult with your master?"

Alex shook his head. "No, I want to see how things go without Master's help." He turned his golden eyes to Shun. "Besides I've been taking care of my siblings for a long time, I should be the one to solve this dilemma." He smiled weakly.

Shun nodded his head. "Alright, but ask if you need help. You're a Saint now and a brother to all of us." Shun put his hand on Alex's shoulder.

The brother part made Alex flinch inside. No matter how things would go, she would be considered a deceiver. "I think I should return to Mika's bedroom now." She left for the stairs with the confused Shun.

Why he was acting strange, the Andromeda Saint couldn't say. He only followed her. She walked past Isu and Seiya; they froze when she began climbing the stairs. While they past Maia's room Alex was surprised to find her gone. The orange-eyed girl didn't bother to say where she was going, or that she was even leaving at all. It seemed like she was avoiding Alex as much as possible.

When they arrived in Mika's room she asked, "Where is Maia?"

"She went shopping," answered Hyoga standing by the windowsill with his arms crossed.

"What, gone shopping? Who is accompanying her?" Alex asked somewhat worried now. Shun went to check on Mika himself, going on the other side of the bed opposite of Mila.

"Nobody…" answered Mila who was sitting on a chair with a rag in her hand. She was dabbing Mika's face.

"_What?"_ Alex stiffened.

"I am sorry, we offered to accompany her but she refused," Mila was a bit anxious when she saw her friends golden pupils turn to slits. She looked ready to pounce, her muscles under her shirt rippled when she went to the foot of Mika's bed.

"Why?"

"Because she-…"

"Because she wanted time to herself. Maia cleaned up this room and did most of the chores in this house." Hyoga challenged Alex to go further. To him Alex was ready to fight and looked like he was going to take out his frustration on Mila. To his surprise the Saint didn't.

"Maia…" Alex sighed.

* * *

In the next morning, Mika recovered quickly thanks to Alex's hard work going into the night. Mika sat up in bed looking less pale and livelier. "Now I want you to stay in bed just incase your fever decides to come back." Alex ordered taking the breakfast tray off of the bed.

"Yes, Nii-San." The little blonde girl replied yawning. Alex bent over and kissed Mika on the cheek. Her burden decreased since Mika was better than before, but that didn't mean that she could rest so easily. She left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen where Maia was doing the dishes. The bronze saints returned to their home going back to their daily routine. Alex could do her normal activities as usual, but with more of an alert to Mika. However, there was something that made her and the other summerhouse residents worried. Maia's new habits. Alex stared at her friend's back as she washed dishes without turning around. Maia had taken the burden of doing most of the house chores and even cooking when Alex or Isu were the ones who were responsible to cook. She would insist until Alex was frustrated or walked away. Alex left the kitchen to sweep the living room and found that Isu had wiped down all the tables.

Mila came down the stairs with two black bags full of bulky trash. "Where did all that trash come from?" Alex asked scooping up the dirt with a dustpan.

"My room."

"Gees, your room must be horrifying to get lost in." Alex teased. "I heard that back in the dorms your room was filled with the Cygnus Saint's action figures."

Mila puffed her cheeks. "That Maia, always spilling my secrets!"

Alex looked at her watch while Mila went out the door. It was almost time for Alex to leave back to the Bronze House. "I'll clean Mika and Isu's rooms." Alex turned her head to find Maia walking up the stairs.

'This is going to be harder than expected.' She thought to herself. "It' okay, I've got a few minutes before heading back."

Maia turned her eyes dull. "Don't worry, you have a responsibility as a Saint of Athena. I will do the children's bedroom." Maia insisted, her face empty of emotions. She turned to walk up the steps.

'_Maybe I should go talk to Camus.'_ Alex thought and immediately tossed the idea remembering that the Saint was a pain to talk to.

Mila returned shutting the door behind her. "I'm leaving back to the Bronze House." Alex announced tossing the dustpan and broom into the closet. "Keep an eye on Maia and the other two please."

"Too bad you can't stay." Mila commented sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, being a Saint of Athena requires much responsibility and so does being an older sibling."

"That's why you have us!" The purple-eyed girl grinned.

Alex agreed. "And that's why you're here." Alex went upstairs to say goodbye to everyone with Mila sprinting up to walk behind her.

* * *

Mika and Isu looked at each other when they saw Maia cleaning up their rooms. Alex and Mila's mouth hung as they watched Maia's face not change expression. However, the cleaning didn't last too long. Maia stopped abruptly and swayed. Fortunately, Alex caught her just in time before she collapsed to the ground. Alex held Maia in her firm arms and saw her face was very pale. It seemed that Maia caught a cold. She asked Mila to escort Maia to her bedroom.

"Y-yes." Mila nodded and helped her to take the fainted girl into her room. Alex kissed bother of her siblings and left for Maia's room.

"She must have gotten the cold from Mika." Alex said walking into the room

"You're right." Mila turned to Alex who wore a worried expression on her face. "Listen, Alex, I have everything under control. I've taken care of Maia when she fell ill. I can do it again. You need to go train since you have a responsibility as a Saint."

"Right, right, I know." The Okami Saint turned to leave. "Call me if you need anything." She said before leaving the room.

Alex went to the training zone at 1p.m. entrusting Maia, Isu and Mika to Mila. She felt positive that everything was going to be all right. She would just do what she did for Mika to Maia. It was as simple as that. Back at the summerhouse Mila was in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone when she looked out the window. The sky was very clear and there was no sign of rain clouds. She smiled to herself and left the kitchen setting the stove on low so that she could go take a shower. The sun was shining bright as ever and the sky was blue as the ocean.

However it soon began to cloud over, the rain finally fell down to the earth showering the ground Mika and Isu were playing inside the summerhouse while Maia was still in her room sleeping. She seemed very peaceful and tired. Both children fell asleep as the rain fell harder and the temperature slowly dropped. Mila came out of the bathroom and found the two asleep. She smiled to herself. "You guys need to be in a warm bed, not on the floor." Feeling empathy for the kids, Mila tucked them into their beds. She had no problems when she tucked in Isu, he was a brave boy. However, she could not leave Mika now that the girl still seemed weak.

Maia woke up from her sleep and looked out the window. The rain came in waves. "Rain…I wish I could disappear in the middle of rain and become one with nature." Maia bit her bottom lip. Her orange eyes glowed with misery as she felt her heart being torn apart from the memory of last night. Becoming an inexperienced babysitter and a very fanatical fan of Camus made her suffer enough. Maia had to press her feelings for Camus of Aquarius. She admired and liked him so much but she was too afraid of him. When she kissed him on the cheek last year those little butterflies that were there before were buried after she last saw him. It was a hopeless effort, a normal girl and a Saint; they would be a danger to one another for all time.

She turned over to face the window better. "What-.." What did Camus think of her really? She hissed as a pain in her stomach made her bite her tongue. Visions of a beautiful ice coffin flashed through her mind, Camus' stoic face as he froze her; Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, and Alex all staring at her. What burned her most was Mika's face full of tears. Her expression said that she knew that Maia would go through such pains.

Taking a deep breath she got up from bed and walked to the door, painstakingly. When she opened it, she found no one around. She went into the living room and still no one was around. Without a second thought Maia opened the door and walked out of the summerhouse. Walking slowly in the rain into the garden and feeling as if the raindrops were being absorbed into her body. Everything there was a rocky terrain, only rocks and dirt. She stabbed her foot on a small sharp rock. "Ow!" She fell back onto her but and grabbed her foot. It began to bleed as it was slit open. "W-what did I do to deserve this?" Maia felt the tears begin to rise and then fall, only to be left to mingle with the rain drops. "I-I-I." Something fiery and red began to boil inside her. "I- I…don't… want this!" She smashed her hand on the ground causing it to bleed. She cradled her hand to her chest as the rain began to really pound, soaking her white gown even more than it already was. Gritting her teeth and swallowing Maia continued to walk. Soon she came upon a river that was raging and splashing from all of the water it accumulated. An image of children playing appeared before her eyes. They were beautiful with light brown hair and blue eyes. They had strange markings on their faces, each a different color. There were six children. Twin girls, twin boys, a girl about fifteen and a boy that seemed older than the girl, they were all splashing at each other with a woman who looked very much like Maia. Shaking her head Maia closed her eyes and opened them, the image was no longer there. Taking a step back Maia breathed in and out, something strange was happening to her and she didn't know what, everything has gone wrong since her and Mila got there. The pain that drove her depression and unusual emotions caused her to run the opposite direction of the river and up a hill and return to the summerhouse. She ran back inside and returned to her room only to fall asleep.

Mila was really surprised to find the floor in the corridor wet and was taken aback when she found Maia sleeping on her bed with her wet gown. Worry struck her; Maia was outside in the rain in her condition. Would Mila have to lock her up in her room? Her foot and hand were bleeding making Mila worry. She immediately bandaged Maia's foot and hand making sure no infection would make her sick even more. She then shook her head and quickly began changing her wet clothes to her light pink sleeping gown. It shaped Maia's every curve creating an angelic look about her. She was so sound asleep through the whole process that she didn't wake up even when Mila moved her around.

Whatever was going in Maia's head, Mila could only hope that it didn't cause her to do anything rash. "Maia, I hope you get better soon. It's no fun without you."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6: What is This Unusual Illness?

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Saint Seiya anime and its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**Claimers: **Alexis (Alex), Mika, and Isu © The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B/Sayana Ryouba

Mila and Maia © Pitaloka

**Chapter VI: What is **_**This **_**Unusual Illness?**

In the next morning, Mila entered Maia's room to check up on her condition. She immediately became worried when Maia's temperature skyrocketed. She was shaking and hardly had the strength to get out of bed. Mila called Alex as she was told to, sounding nervous over the phone. Alexis understood and straight away hung up the phone. Mika and Isu strolled into the room drowsy from all of the commotion. Soon after, Alex entered only taking three steps so that she was at the foot of Maia's bed.

"How is she?" She asked. Everyone in the house saw Maia's beautifully pale skin glisten with perspiration. Her face was red and she was breathing heavily.

"I think she caught Mika's sickness." Mila said placing a wet rag on Maia's forehead.

Alex shook her head and turned to look at the two minors. "You two go downstairs for minute."

"_Nii-San_?"

"Everything will be all right." Both the children left the room reluctantly looking back once, and then leaving the room quietly. Alex turned to Mila who was wearing a concerned expression. She was still dressed in her pajamas consisting of frogs with pink bows on their heads. "We have to be careful now that we know that it's infectious." Alex pointed out sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm going to get some cold medicine." Mila hastily left the room leaving the Okami Saint alone to look at their sick friend.

'_This is an interesting circumstance.'_ Alex mentally noted standing up to look at Maia. "Interesting but not surprising." She whispered leaning over the sick girl. She closed her eyes and put her hand over Maia's chest. Power emanated throughout her body giving it a neon glow. She pushed the energy down to her hand creating an image of following a blue technical power outlet. This required her complete concentration. Whenever Alex did enter someone's life nerves or chakra points she would always find herself naked with a blue aura coating her body. She was going to find out what the cause of this sickness was. Alex couldn't do it to Mika because her life nerves were so small and hard to find, she couldn't risk accidentally crushing a nerve. It could cause a variety of things and an instantaneous death that literally sapped away all of her cosmos.

Maia on the other hand had bigger and visible nerves, easier for Alex to search for the cause. Something dark began to uncurl, making Alex's skin crawl. She could feel that she was getting closer to her goal. Zooming out of the blue outlet and she floated into a cloud of ice crystals that were dimly shining. "What the hell?" She looked around and saw images of her and of everyone else. They looked like a movie of their life. It was very unnerving. Something hissed angrily causing Alex to snap up her head. "This looks like it's a lot deeper than sickness." She told herself gliding past the ice crystals until there was a borderline of darkness. A shiver ran down her spine. "That is not normal."

A purple ominous light lit up in the middle of the dark. A black rose crystal was pulsating with a weird snake like creature wrapped around it. It lifted up its head and opened its jaws wide open so that a sound of an estranged scream rebounded off of the purple walls. The creature had rows of teeth with saliva dripping from its fangs. The only thing that Alex could do was to cover her ears.

Darkness pricked along her skin. A sharp pain sliced through her mind. Whatever this thing was it certainly seemed like it was the cause of Maia's illness. What about Mika? Did it go away or was there something just like this in Mika too? Alex didn't know. She didn't have the time to conduct an idea because the black creature screeched loudly sending her flying backwards. She past the ice crystals and entered the outlet and was zipping backwards. The Okami Sain could only conclude that the landing wouldn't be pleasant.

Alex slammed back into her body, crushing into the wall not before being lifted up two feet in the air. Mila walked in and gasped. "Alex what happened?" She knelt next to Alex.

The Okami Saint hissed when she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm fine." She pushed Mila's fidgety hands away. "Just take care of Maia."

Mila hesitated but nodded her head her purple eyes concerned. She went to Maia's bed and ministered the cold medicine. Maia unconsciously swallowed it.

Mila turned to her friend on the floor who did not move. Her eyes were narrowed while she watched Mila walk around the room. Alex was in her short jacket and black jeans. "Alexis what happened?"

"Nothing but I'm going to be gone for a while so I'm going to have to leave Isu and Mika in your care again." The brunette responded getting up from the floor and dusting her pants.

"Something did happen to cause you to rebound off the wall. What was it? Is it hurting Maia!"

"I don't know but I'm going to consult with Master to see if there's a vaccine out there for this sickness." Alex didn't lie but she didn't tell the truth either. She couldn't very well tell Maia that a worm was in the pit of Maia's life nerves and probably feeding off of it.

"I hope this is nothing too serious." Mila put a hand to her throat sitting by the bed looking up at the Saint in front of her.

Alex nodded and gave Mila her best boyish grin. "Don't worry; I've got everything under control."

"Okay Alex, please tell me when you find something."

"I will. I'll see you guys' later." Alex left the summerhouse entrusting everything to Mila, promising later on she would send a friend for a details of any other occurrence.

Alexis rushed out of the house and ran. The door closed with a slam making the kids walk out from their room again. Apprehension and oddity were clouding Alex's head. She was anxious for both Mika and Maia. Mika's health might have been taken cared for now, but what if that worm also inhabited her body? Maia got ill and the cause of her illness was not clear. Was her illness caused by Mika because she was too close to the child when she or was her illness because of the worm? If it was, how could it enter her body? Maybe Mika's sickness was also because of the worm, which would be a tragedy!

Alexis shook her head trying to get rid of all of her bad assumptions. She ran faster and faster until she saw her master's dwelling. When she entered her master's home she was surprised to see the Pope with six saints plus a kid sitting around the square table in the middle of the house and they were all staring at her when she entered the kitchen, slamming the door open. Alex noticed the two female saints sitting on wooden stools next to her master. They were Shina of Ophiucus and June of Chameleon while the remaining saints were gold saints. They were Dohko of Libra, Kanon of Gemini, Shura of Capricorn, and Aiolia of Leo.

"What is it? What is going on?" she said aloud dragging air into her lungs.

"Welcome home….Alexis of Okami." greeted Stella as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Alex. Her deep blue eyes sparkled and there was mischief planted there.

"Alex…Come here…We were just talking of you," Stella grabbed Alex by the hand and lead her to an empty seat next to her.

"Talking of me? Why?" Alex frowned. It seemed that the Okami saint was really confused. Guessing the fact that she was a new Saint that just came out of the blue she could understand their curiosity. Of course, she was confused she felt that she had not yet made a very good achievement, which would make Athena and the Pope at ease. However, her uncertainty and her surprise vanished when Dohko of Libra pulled out something from a bag on the floor.

"Here is a medical herb. I am sure your sibling's health will fully recover after she consumes this herb," The dark brown haired saint said as he handed the cinnamon root-like herb with three green leaves to Alex.

"Well…Thank you…" She took the herb from Dohko's hand and bowed. Alex looked at the herb and smelled it. It smelled good and fresh. Its smell was like mint, giving it a cool sensation when.

"Alex…How has your day been?" asked a messy bright brown haired gold saint.

Alex turned her head and found Aiolia of Leo across from her. She swallowed, and almost said something to embarrass herself. "It's been okay so far." She said politely. Aiolia was one of the strongest saints. He showed her his gentle and charming smile but Alexis did not smile back at him. However, she gave him her hand when he offered his in greeting.

_Aiolia of Leo…The Lion of Sanctuary who would smash everyone daring to harm the goddess...He was said to be a strong and brave gold saint but in fact he was also the hot blooded and reckless gold saint as well…_

"What are you looking at? Why are you glaring at me?"

"Nothing…." Alex replied wearily. She sighed, why is it people think she's glaring at them, they all want to start a fight because of it. This was no time for problems, especially when she needed to speak with Master Stella.

"Hey! Okami Saint…Where are your manners?" asked Kanon of Gemini, taking a sip from his glass.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked coldly, she clenched her fists ready for an argument; she may not know these saints personally but she be damned if she was going to let them talk to her that way.

"You are facing your senior but you don't respect him!" Kanon slapped his cup on the table and glared at Alex.

"You're looking for a fight!" Alex went into her fighting stance knocking the stool over and giving Stella the root.

"As if you can take me, you're still green." Kanon mocked.

"_Green_? I am not! I'm as strong a saint as any of you guys!" Stella was amused to see her pupil get her fur ruffled. She was careful not to show it on her face.

"Someone should take you outside, besides Stella and beat some manners into your peanut sized brain!"

"How about we both go outside and pull out that stick that's so far up your ass!"

"Smart mouth for a pee brain."

"Kiss my arsewhole!"

"You little fu-…"

"Kanon, Alex, enough!" Interrupted Shion as he shook dropped his book with a bang.

Kanon stared at the Pope for a minute then back at Alex. "I am sorry, Pope. I only want to point out how he should behave to his seniors." Kanon's apology sounded forced, as if he didn't mean anything by it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gemini saint….I didn't not know that there existed a rule that a junior must **ALWAYS** respect his **SENIOR**." Alex said in a clipped and sarcastic tone.

Kannon did not reply but he looked at Alex and narrowed his eyes.

"Enough Kanon! We don't need to fight our juniors, it's useless. Besides, Athena has forbidden us to fight each other after Hades was done and over with!" Shura of Capricorn said as he tapped Kanon's shoulder. The black haired man was a little wiser than the Gemini saint. The Saint of Capricorn was the bearer of Excalibur in his right hand and was also loyal to Athena and only wanted to follow the Pope's and her order.

"As well as you Alex." Shion stared at her unnervingly.

"Alex, please calm down and don't respond when he says something. Gold saints are sometimes annoying," said June as she leaned against Alex who in turn tried to keep her distance from the blonde female saint as well as not give off her discomfort. It was as if the female saint was flirting with her.

'_Impossible why would she even bother? I mean…that's just damn creepy!_'

'_You were the one who wanted to dress up as a boy, at least you know it's working.' _Stella's icy and amused voice whispered into her mind.

'_That is not funny, Master!'_

'_It is to me and apparently Pope Shion does as well.'_

'_He knows?' _Alex asked alarmed. She kept her face calm answering questions that Pope Shion threw at her. Sure enough his purple eyes held amusement.

'_He knew the moment he saw you in a pink dress when you were much smaller.'_

'_I never met him when I was a child.'_

'_I didn't say you both met each other when you were a child.'_

'_Then when?' _Alex asked confused, she couldn't but scratch her head.

'_Well it seems that during your training with me Lady Saori was showing him pictures of both of you when you were in the orphanage.'_

'_Oh no.'_ The Okami Saint groaned aloud causing everyone to stare at her.

"Is everything alright?" Dohko asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine just that I remembered something that I forgot to do for Mika."

"Do not worry about it I'm sure Mila can take care of it." He said with a kind smile.

'_Careful, you could have given yourself away. Imagine what they would do to you if they found out you were a girl.' _Stella playfully teased.

'_Master! Tell me!'_

'_Oh you know how to suck the fun out of everything. Athena told Shion of her grandfather's plan for a cloth he had found and the need for an owner. A rowdy child had made an uproar not that long ago and he thought it would be best to send her to begin her training. He said it was the will of the gods, Saori believed him and continued to allow your training. Of course Shion agreed with Lady Saori as her will is his and here you are posing yourself as a boy. He did admit that you were good at it, though.' _As if that added comfort to Alex. She was acting like a fool in front of the Pope. Who was she to deceive him or anyone at that in the first place? He must think of her a fool.

'_No not a fool, clever yes, but never a fool.'_ Stella said her voice echoing along the walls of Alex's mind

Shion looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "All right, everyone! We should go now. Dohko, Shura, Kanon, and Aiolia…You may return to your post while June and Shaina may return to their home and you Kiki…"

"Y…Yes…Master Shion…"

"You stay here to help Alex. His sibling is still in the recovery phase. So, he may need your hand, make sure that you won't make any trouble!"

"Y...Yes..Master…" replied the red haired boy nervously.

"And…."

Suddenly Shion walked out from the door, unexpectedly there was a shout that sounded oddly familiar to Alex.

"_OUCH_!"

"What are you doing here, Cygnus? Have you been eavesdropping?" Shion asked as he forced Hyoga from out of his hiding place. He was holding onto Hyoga's ear, a death grip for sure.

"_Ouch_…_Ouch_…It hurts! Let go of me! I am not an eavesdropper! _Ouch_!"

"If you're not, then…What have you been doing?" Shion tilted his head to the side questionably.

"Oh..Well…I..I..I came here because I want to find out how Master Stella trains Alex. So…"

"So you come here and watch them silently?"

Stella was not surprised. It was after all her brother's pupil. She folded her arms across her great earthly sized jugs and stared at the boy.

Hyoga didn't reply. He only nodded to the Pope's question causing the others to laugh at him. On the other hand, Alex only sighed and shook her head while Stella pouted. Alexis had never expected that Hyoga would do such a ridiculous thing.

"Okay Hyoga if you want to see how Stella trains Alex, you can stay here with Kiki. But…I'll inform this to your master."

"N...No…Please…Don't tell him…"said Hyoga panicky. He could not imagine what trouble he would face if the green haired Pope told the coldest gold saint of this matter. He would probably be kept in a freezing coffin again.

"All right…But you mustn't do that again. It's rude."

"O…Okay…" Hyoga shook his head rapidly before stepping aside to allow everyone to go past him. After the Pope's group disappeared from their sight, Alex closed the door.

"Master Stella…May I talk to you for a moment before we train, please?" She whispered so that Hyoga could only strain to hear.

"Yes?" Stella took all of dirty dishes and glasses from the table.

"Have you dealt with a fever that caused people to have a worm lay in the pit of their _life nerves_?" said Alex as she helped Stella clean the table and followed her to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Stella as she turned her body so that she could see Alex's gold eyes.

"I...I…" Alexis bit her lower lip. She was still confused whether or not she should tell Stella about this.

"What is it, Alex? What is wrong?"

"…Maia is ill and we have tried to cure her by giving her medicine and by using my _cosmos _to ascertain what is invading her body. But I failed…Her illness is worse than that of Mika's and I suspect that it may be because of the worm hosting in her _life nerves_. Master, do you know what kind of vaccine can cure her?"

Stella fell silent for a moment. She had never heard or even acquired such a scary case before. What she had been exposed to was only handling ill people and they could be cured easily. She had never seen a worm or any other animal living in ones' life nerve. She looked into her disciple's eyes intently and closed her beautiful deep blue one.

"Alex…Honestly, I have never met such case you are dealing with and of course I do not know any such vaccine but you can bring your friend here if her condition gets out of your control. Deal?"

"Oh…Okay…" Alex nodded her head very childlike.

"Now...I'll continue to train you. Follow me now!"

"All right!" said Alex as she gave Stella her usual boyish grin. Hyoga sighed with relief and pulled up next to her and grinned. She glared at him. "Spying on us were you? Especially knowing the risk of your master's punishment!"

"Well of course, but I was going to ask you to watch. I just wanted to wait for the others to leave before asking Stella." He sighed.

"Right." She said drolly not believing him.

"Next time we can train against each other? We can do a hand to hand combat in the Bronze Saint training grounds." He grinned at the idea.

"A miniature tournament only consisting those in our house who wish to participate?" She asked tightening her gloves.

"Yes, I've been wanting to fight you since the day I found out who your master was."

"So." Alex gritted her teeth. She didn't want to fight her childhood friends. They might figure out that she's a girl. They would never guess her being that rambunctious child who took nofor an answer and shoved it somewhere uncomfortable."

"Aw don't be like that. I think mixing it up with you would be something, I need to unwind." Hyoga rolled his shoulders trying to get rid of the kinks.

"Okay, fine but none of you can become angry."

"For what?"

"You'll see. No cloths correct?"

"That's right; we're just seeing who the strongest is."

"Alright then, I'll participate." She nodded her head taking off her hat, and jacket. She had strapped her breasts back so that they didn't give her away much but. She looked like she has man boobs.

"Gees Alex nice chest, no doubt you've been working out like crazy huh?"

The female saint blushed. "Gosh Hyoga I didn't know you swung that way."

"What! No I didn't mean to imply…." Hyoga turned beat red closing his mouth shut.

"Don't worry I won't tell Mila that you were hitting me. I mean I doubt she'll think you're gay." Alexis teased. Hyoga relaxed. "But of course she'll think you bat both ways!" Alex broke out into a fit of laughter while her master prepared the training room. Kiki was next to Alex staring at her. "Kiki?'

"Yes?"

"Can you do a favor for me?" She needed this kid to stop speculating or he'll figure it or make the right assumptions.

"Yes, of course…"

"Would you visit the summerhouse and check up on everyone?"

"All right! Leave it to me!" said the red hair boy as he winked one of his eyes and teleported himself to the summerhouse.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Illness and Love

**Disclaimers: **We don't own Saint Seiya anime and its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada.

**Claimers: **Alexis (Alex), Mika, and Isu © The White Tragic Wolf Sayana B/Sayana Ryouba

Mila and Maia © Pitaloka

**Chapter VII: Mysterious Illness and Love**

Mila didn't have any troubles as she took care of Mika and Isu now that Alex had threatened Isu if he dared to make any mess, he would be turned into ice statue. Ironic first it was a Popsicle now it's an Ice Statue. What's next an Ice Coffin? Mila shook her head and sighed.

"I hope Alex will not be as ruthless as Camus," she muttered.

"Mila-sama, what's wrong?" asked Mika. It seemed that the blonde-haired little girl had been observing her.

"Ah…No…Nothing. Mika…Isu…I…"

"_Where am I?"_

_Maia walked slowly looking around in confusion. She didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was sleeping in her room but it seemed that was incorrect. After a few minutes, Maia realized that she was in the resident of the ice master. Dark, misty, cold and scary clouds surrounded her making the atmosphere really unfriendly. Bu of course the orange eyed girl continued walking until she felt there was someone observing her from behind. _

_A shiver ran down her spine, unable to help it Maia looked over her shoulder and found Camus standing there watching her with his deep cold blue eyes. Camus was still wearing his Aquarius Gold Cloth and looked so admirable and handsome in it. Their distance was close enough for Maia to turn around and grasp his hand. Maia realized that she was really petite compared to him. He was tall and had a well-built body._

"_Camus…"_

_Maia felt that her heart beat faster with every minute passing by. She felt a strong happiness and admiration within her when she looked at the 'Absolute Zero' theory founder. The result of this was her grabbing his hands unconsciously. Camus did not respond. He only looked at her for a moment and removed his hands slowly and walked away._

"_Camus…Wait! Where are you going?" Maia chased him and grabbed his hand again._

"_Please release me…."_

"_No! Camus…I won't release your hand before you allow me to repay you for saving me from falling on __the concrete near your temple. Besides, I admire you so much!" Maia said as she stepped forward to hug him. However, she missed when Camus moved backward faster than her. Maia felt both disappointed and confused. She failed to hug Camus and she didn't know why she dared go to him and even touch him._

"_Stay in your spot or I'll freeze you!" warned Camus coldly. "Don't forget that I am a guardian of this Aquarius temple and I may treat you as an intruder,"_

_Camus's warning made its point across. Maia stopped walking for a second but began to approach him._

"_Camus…I admire you so much… I just want to thank you for your kindness. P-p…lease let me take care of you. You must be tired from fighting and training your disciple. Besides, Mila and I have helped Athena solve the energy leakage problems and we are a friend of Alexis, saint of Okami. You wouldn't harm me?"_

_Camus said nothing but was on alert. It seemed that he was confused to see the change of personality. What he knew before was that this girl was so afraid of him and had never wanted to be too close to him before; now however, he'd had have to treat her roughly as she began to approach him. "Don't move!"_

_Maia ignored his order, she was like a zombie. Her eyes were even glazed over._

"_Camus…I admire you and I like you so much. I want to be by your side and I…."_

"_Liking and admiring me is your right but it does not mean that you may approach me in such a manner, let alone touch me for that matter mademoiselle!" He lifted his right hand and a very bright light emitted from it. Camus directed it to Maia's body, who intern stepped backward, fear in her eyes. _

"_No…Camus…Please STOP!" It was too late. Camus had already made his decision causing the poor girl to scream in agony. "No…Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Maia felt cold run through her veins and slowly settle over her heart. _

_She was frozen in ice._

"No…Camus…Please STOP! No…Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Mila looked up suddenly to the second floor. Mika hid behind Isu who was worried and alert. "I'll check on Maia, you two stay here okay!" She jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Okay…." said the children in unison.

Mila stormed the second floor and opened the door to Maia's room."Maia…Maia…Hey! Wake up! _**WAKE UP**_!" She shook the erratic girl who began to scream even more.

Maia fought her best friend in her sleep, suddenly opening her orange eyes she panted."M-m…Mila…" She hastily hugged Mila tightly and cried, sweat falling down her pale face.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" Mila asked softly caressing friend's her long-curyl black hair. Maia nodded. "What nightmare? Were you being chased by a vampire again?" She chuckled.

"No…."

"Then…_what_?"

"It was about Camus…" Maia paused and looked up at her friend, her eyes puffy with tears. "H-h-he… Camus wanted to freeze me," She hiccupped and buried her face into Mila's waist.

Mila smiled patted the crying eyed girl's back.

"Maia…Camus is not here. That was only a dream. Besides, I'm here. I won't let him harm you. So don't worry…" She lifted up Maia's face and smoothed strands of hair out of her face.

Maia nodded as she lay back in bed and closed her eyes. Mila was relieved as her best friend fell back asleep. She made sure that Maia was asleep before leaving the room. She headed down stairs to check on the children.

Mika and Isu ran to Mila and asked her what had happened. Mila just winked and did not answer their questions. She only smiled and asked the children to continue playing.

Mila decided to leave the summerhouse for a while now that the kids seemed bored. She checked up on Maia for the fifth time before she left, making sure that the girl had a peaceful sleep and would not wake up screaming again. It would only be for a short while and before Maia knew it all three of them would be right back.

Less than ten minutes after Mila and the kids' departure, Maia woke up. Her breathing was heavy. She hardly could take a breath and she felt her body burning up. She felt as if she was in a giant stove. Her vision was blurred and she felt the world spinning. Pushing off the covers from her sweaty body she stood up to walk, hardly able to get out of bed. Her throat was dry and all she wanted was water. Nor could she walk properly. She was still able to control her body until she went out of the house. Oddly enough Maia wanted to search for Mila and the kids, but, she took the wrong way.

Instead she walked down the steps that would lead to the House of Aquarius near the exit of Sanctuary. Rocks stabbed at her feet puncturing the skin and leaving a small trail of blood behind. She hardly noticed the pain as she past the boulders and unconsciously walked to the House of Aquarius. She didn't notice that Camus was watching her from his House. Her illness was unbearable on her body as it slowly took notice of the exhaustion and she could not bear the pain, causing her to faint. Before Maia fainted, she saw Camus sprint over to her and catch her fragile body, before her head hit the concrete.

Camus decided to take her into his House cursing under his breath as he strolled into his room and placed her on his bed. Camus stared down at Maia in annoyance but though he telepathically called to Hyoga, who was busy watching Alex's training, to come. The blonde Saint left immediately hoping Pope Shion didn't say anything to his Master about his little shenanigan.

Hyoga entered the House of Aquarius and met his master; he was surprised to see Maia lying in his master's bed. "Master why is Maia on your bed?" Hyoga asked rubbing the back of his head; a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face.

Camus did not answer. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Oookaay."

"Go find The Okami Saint." He ordered Hyoga, instead of answering his question. Hyoga, who respected his master, did not try to argue with him and he quickly sprinted back to Alex's training zone.

Alex was with her master Stella discussing about the virus until they saw Hyoga sprinting towards them. At first, Alex laughed at Hyoga whose face was scarlet because he couldn't breathe properly. However, her laughter stopped after hearing news that Maia was faint and was in the House of Aquarius. Both Alex and Stella were surprised. How could Maia goto the House of Aquarius and meet its guardian? Not wanting to waste time, Alex asked Hyoga to meet and look after Mila and her siblings while she sprinted to the House of Aquarius.

Her speed was gaining when her thought of Maia's condition in Camus's hands. There was not telling what he did do to her. When she climbed the stairs and reached the last four stairs, she saw Camus standing in front of the entrance of his House. Alex stopped running and made eye contact with him. She saw coldness and unfriendliness in his eyes but she did not feel the temperature around her drop. It seemed that he was in a good mood and that was good luck for her. So she walked passed him quietly.

When she arrived to Camus's bedroom, she quickly checked on Maia who was still in her night gown wearing a blanket that the Aquarius Saint must have put on her. She picked up Maia's body and went to the door way. Alex took a moment to stare at the Saint. "I appreciate what you've done but," Alex paused to herself as her senior stared. "If you hurt her-Gold Saint or not-I will make you regret it." The brunette's eyes shifted to blue for a second and then back to their golden yellow.

Camus stared at her. "You're welcome." He said closing his eyes and crossing his arms

Alex left without another word and sighed now that she felt so lucky. She could take Maia without confronting the Aquarius saint first.

Alexis ran to summerhouse with Maia was on her back. She gained her speed considering that Maia needed to be taken care of immediately. When she arrived in the summerhouse, she was surprised Mila and her siblings were not in the family room. Alexis placed Maia on the red sofa afterwards she inspected every room in the house but Mila and her siblings. Alexis started to panic, her blood in her veins was at boiling point.

"Where can you guys be?" She asked. Fortunately, Mila, Mika, Isu and Kiki walked through the door making her less upset. "Thank God!" Alex sighed in relief.

"Nii-san!" Mika and Isu ran to Alex whereas Mila ran in Maia's direction. She put her hand to Maia's forehead. Concern filled her heart.

"Where have you been _sweetie_? I was worried about you." The brunette hugged the little girl and picked her up and rubbed Isu's head.

"Mila-sama took us out because we were bored," said Mika as she leaned against Alexis' shoulder.

"….And we met this naughty red-haired boy!" said Isu as he pointed his finger to Kiki.

"Who's a naughty boy? You should be thanking me! I'm the one who was ordered to look after you all!" Exclaimed Kiki as he drew his tongue out.

"Maia! I am so sorry I left you because I wanted time to myself, how selfish of me."

Maia opened her eyes and pulled away from Mila slowly. She managed to get up and walk making it really seem like she was a zombie in an unbalanced state. Her orange eyes were dim. Alexis who was holding Mika, immediately took her down and managed to grab Maia's arm, who was trying to go outside.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I want to go to the Temple of Aquarius and speak with Camus. I want to thank him for saving me." She said as she managed to free herself from Alexis' grip.

"No! Maia! You can't! Camus is a guardian of Aquarius temple and you should not go t if you have no business with him!"

"But…I want to talk to him!"

"Maia…I know you admire him so much but I am sorry as a Saint of Okami I just cannot let you go to his Temple," Maia struggled against Alex's grip, so the Okami Saint pinned arms."And as your friend I cannot let you speak with him, I do not want you to be in danger."

"Alex…You know nothing of my feeling of him and you…."

"That's enough Maia, you must sleep." Alexis said as she touched Maia's neck causing her to faint asleep.

"M…Mila…Alex…."

"Maia, Alex what did you do?"

"Don't worry…She'll be okay." Alex laid the fainted girl on the couch. Standing up the female Saint sighed."Kiki, please take Maia to her room. Mila, I want to talk to you for a moment." Turning to the children."Isu…Mika..Please wait here!"

The two children did not reply, they only nodded and looked at Mila and Alex walking to her room. Actually, Alexis had her own reason for forbidding Maia to see Camus. She did not want to be judged as a saint who liked to give opportunity to the common people to be privileged with meeting the saints of Athena. They might admire, adore or even love them but they could not get too close to the saints for the saints were destined to protect their beloved goddess and this world. Their tasks were their burden.

"Mila…Why did you bring the children out of summerhouse?" and

"Alexis…I brought the children out of summerhouse because I saw them become bored and I wanted to cheer them up. Besides, I wanted to time too my. Taking care of Maia and children is not an easy thing!"

"I see…" Alex paused."How did Maia reach the Temple of Aquarius? Had she left this summerhouse when you were still here?"

"I am sorry, Alexis. I do not know of how she reached the Temple of Aquarius. Before I left saw her sleeping before I and the children left the summerhouse."

"Mila…"

"Yes?"

"Can you give Maia more attention? I have done my best to approach her but she's always avoiding me. Besides, don't you see her weird behavior lately? You know…I think she's not the Maia who we knew before. She's acting like a stranger!"

"Alexis…I don't understand what you're talking about." Mila said angrily. She couldn't believe that Alex would say such a thing; Maia is only stick, that's all."I think it's you who feels that Maia doesn't care to talk to you." Alex was set back by this hostile act. "Maia is still the person I know." Alexis saw Mila's purple eyes and sighed.

"Okay…I give up…It seems that it was me who's a little worried. Maia perhaps acts weirdly because of being ill," Alex she shrugged sighed.

"C'mon Alexis! Maia is not that weak. She is timid but she is not weak!" Mila said as she grinned.

To this, Alexis said nothing but give her boyish grin even though she was really worried for Maia. That weird, cold worm was still in Maia's life nerves, and may be the cause to her odd behavior hopefully nothing bad happens.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
